La marque de la Bête
by Thecrasy
Summary: Stiles est maudit, il le sait. Tout le monde le sait. Après tout, il porte la marque de la Bête...
1. Prologue

Quand la grande cloche de l'entrée du château résonna dans la nuit, le jeune Derek frissonna et se rencogna sous ses couvertures. Le vent violent s'engouffrant dans les branches dénudées des arbres du jardin faisait un bruit épouvantable, mais ne couvrait pas le fracas du tonnerre, ni le bruit de la pluie torrentielle s'abattant sur les fenêtres. Ce n'était pas un temps à mettre les cochons dehors. Pourtant, quelqu'un était à la porte.

La cloche retentit à nouveau, et Derek hésita. Peut-être que c'était important. Peut-être était-ce un messager qui lui apportait des nouvelles de ses parents ? Ils étaient partis depuis des semaines maintenant, et Derek s'inquiétait beaucoup. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il quitta la chaleur de ses couvertures. Il grimaça quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol de pierres froides et se hâta d'enfiler des chaussons.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'aventura dans les couloirs sombres et austères du château. Arrivé dans le grand hall d'entrée, il saisit un chandelier dont il alluma les trois bougies avec les briquets mis à disposition. La lumière chaude des flammes l'aida à se rassurer et il finit de parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte.

Comme si la personne dehors savait qu'il était là, des coups retentirent contre les battants de bois massif fouettés par la pluie.

Derek avait le front couvert de sueur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver la sécurité relative de sa couche et attendre que sa sœur aînée se lève pour veiller sur lui. Laura n'avait peut-être que quatorze ans, mais elle se comportait déjà comme un vrai chef de famille en l'absence de ses parents. Du haut de ses onze ans, Derek la considérait comme une héroïne. Mais Laura dormait et n'était pas là pour s'occuper de la personne derrière la porte.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Derek saisit la poignée ouvragée et tira de toutes ses maigres forces pour ouvrir les lourds panneaux. Il souhaita n'avoir pas réussi quand il vit le visage qui lui faisait face.

La femme devant lui, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ce démon une femme, avait la figure lacérée de part en part. De rares mèches de cheveux s'échappaient du capuchon qui lui recouvrait en partie le visage. Elle avait les yeux presque entièrement blancs et de nombreuses dents manquaient à son sourire cruel. Elle était recourbée et appuyée lourdement sur une canne de bois sombre.

Derek recula, terrifié, quand un éclair non loin illumina la silhouette. Il avait l'impression de faire face à un personnage sorti de ses pires cauchemars. Il manqua hurler quand la femme s'avança légèrement et commença à refermer la porte.

« Mon petit... Tu ne me laisserais pas entrer ? » demanda l'inconnue. « La pluie est forte, et je voudrais m'abriter. Tes parents ne sont pas là ? »

Rendu muet par la peur, Derek ne put que secouer légèrement la tête. Un éclat étrange passa dans les yeux de la femme. « Vraiment ? Mon pauvre petit... J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé... Un accident serait tellement tragique. Tu veux bien me laisser entrer ? » Derek secoua encore la tête.

« Je te fais peur, peut-être ? » demanda l'inconnue d'un ton mielleux. « Je comprends, tu sais. Les cicatrices, les yeux... Je comprends. Tu as peur, petit ? »

Derek hocha la tête, toujours sans rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait cette femme, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Il n'allait pas la faire entrer. Son père lui avait peut-être appris à toujours être poli et serviable envers les femmes, mais celle-ci ne pouvait pas en être une, avec son aspect terrifiant et son air réjoui en parlant d'un accident pour ses parents. Non, c'était une créature des Enfers.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, la femme commença à changer devant ses yeux. Sa peau semblait fondre et son visage se regonfler en même temps. Ses yeux devenaient noirs, des cheveux poussaient à toute vitesse, et elle se redressa avec d'horribles craquements, comme si les os se réarrangeaient.

Derek faillit perdre le contrôle de sa vessie à cette vision. Il se calma légèrement quand il vit devant lui une jeune femme très belle. Elle avait maintenant de longs cheveux sombres cascadant sur ses épaules, un petit nez retroussé, un sourire charmant et de grands yeux noirs. Sa canne s'était affinée et elle la tenait maintenant à la main comme une baguette, et Derek se demanda si c'était une fée. Elle ressemblait un peu à sa mère.

Un autre éclair illumina le ciel, vite suivit par le tonnerre, et Derek gémit. La femme s'agenouilla devant lui et passa délicatement une main sur son visage. « Chut... Mon petit, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est que de la lumière, tu vois ? Tout va bien se passer... je peux entrer ? »

Derek hocha la tête, se décalant légèrement pour la laisser passer. Il était déjà à moitié caché derrière la porte, mais il laissa quand même un passage pour elle. Mais elle se contenta de se redresser en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. « Vraiment ? Tu m'invites à entrer ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne voulais pas, il y a deux minutes... »

Derek se sentait perdu, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que voulait cette femme. Elle demandait un abri en insistant lourdement et, quand il cédait et le lui accordait, elle ne voulait plus et le traitait avec dédain ? C'était à s'y perdre totalement !

« Vous ne voulez plus vous mettre à l'abri ? » demanda timidement Derek, parlant pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Non. » répondit l'inconnue d'une voix qui avait perdu toute sa douceur. « Non, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un prince aussi méchant que toi. Tu te bases sur les apparences et tu juges les gens... tut tut, tes parents auraient dû mieux t'élever. »

Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette et d'énormes papillons, ainsi que des lucioles, commencèrent à en sortir, fonçant sur l'enfant terrifié. Il fut bientôt entièrement recouvert par les insectes et il commença à crier, mais s'arrêta bien vite quand il sentit un animal commencer à rentrer dans sa bouche.

Derek tomba au sol et se mit en position fœtale, gémissant et pleurnichant en sentant les dizaines de pattes fourmiller sur sa peau. Il essayait de les chasser, en vain. Et il commença à changer. Sous ses yeux ébahis, ses ongles noircirent, se transformant en griffes. Son visage s'allongea, son arcade sourcilière s'aplatit et des poils poussèrent sur ses joues. Ses dents s'allongèrent, devenant des crocs.

Derek ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme, au comportement si changeant, s'en prenait à lui ainsi, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le transformait en monstre. Ni pourquoi ça la faisait ricaner.

Après un long moment il se redressa, chassant les derniers insectes s'accrochant à lui. À genoux, la tête basse, les mains posées sur le sol devant lui, il dit : « Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? » sa voix était faible éteinte. Mais il pouvait quand même entendre les mots sortir hâchés, de manière gutturale, sa bouche pleine de crocs ne lui permettant plus de parler de la voix douce qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant.

La sorcière – ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être une fée – se contenta de sourire. « C'est pour t'apprendre une leçon, mon cher Derek. Tout simplement. Pour t'apprendre à ne pas juger les gens sur leurs apparences. Tu n'as rien voulu entendre quand j'étais laide et blessée mais, dès que je me suis transformée en jolie jeune femme, tu t'es empressée de vouloir me faire entrer. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, tu sais. »

« Mais... Je suis un enfant. J'ai eu peur, c'est normal ! Il y a l'orage et vous arrivez au milieu de la nuit, c'est injuste ! »

« La vie n'est pas juste, tu sais. Et plus tôt tu apprendras ça, mieux ce sera. Je te rends un service, en réalité. Tu devrais me remercier, jeune prince. D'ailleurs... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant d'agiter à nouveau sa baguette. Rien n'eut l'air de se passer, et Derek soupira intérieurement. Mais il se crispa quand la femme reporta son regard sur lui. Elle perdit la lueur cruelle qu'elle avait dans les yeux.

« Oh, Derek. Ne pleure pas, mon petit chou. Je ne suis pas si méchante que ça, tu sais. Tiens, on va faire ça comme ça. » Elle sortit une rose de sa cape et la lui tendit. « Cette rose va devenir ta meilleure amie pour ces, disons, ces quinze prochaines années. Prends-en soin. Dans quinze ans à partir de maintenant, elle se flétrira et mourra. Si, le jour où le dernier pétale tombe, tu as réussi à te faire aimer de ton âme-sœur malgré ton apparence repoussante, toi et tout ce château serez libérés de mon envoûtement. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de t'en sortir en séduisant la première venue, tu n'as qu'une âme-sœur. Tu la reconnaîtras en la voyant. Mais si, par malchance, tu échouais... Alors, vous serez condamnés à rester ainsi et à vivre pour l'éternité. Sois fort, Derek. Le destin de toute cette maisonnée repose sur tes épaules. »

Puis, dans un bruissement de cape, elle disparut, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un enfant monstrueux tenant une rose merveilleuse.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment ravie de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fic ! Je vous remercie tous énormément ! J'ai presque fini de répondre à vous reviews donc, normalement, si vous n'avez pas encore eu de petit mot ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Je remercie aussi Erika Keysie pour sa correction ! Plein de cœurs pour toi !

Et bonne lecture ^^ On se retrouve en bas !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles soupira en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière son père. Enfin, il était rentré. Une nouvelle journée de terminée, sans qu'il ne soit arrivé d'incident majeur. La vie à Beacon Hills devenait de plus en plus dure pour les deux membres restants de la maisonnée Stilinski.

Les habitants du village n'avaient pas pardonné à Stiles d'avoir tué sa mère.

Enfin, il ne l'avait pas tuée. C'était la marque sur son poignet qui l'avait fait. La marque de la Bête, apparaissant sur les âmes maudites. C'est ce qu'on répétait à Stiles depuis qu'il était petit. Quoi d'autre que la marque de la Bête aurait pu attirer le démon qui avait possédé Claudia Stilinski et lui avait lentement fait perdre l'esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure ? C'était forcément de sa faute.

Et si Stiles était maudit, son père aurait dû s'en débarrasser, au lieu de le garder et l'aimer comme son fils. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il n'avait jamais écouté les mauvaises langues, convaincu qu'il était que son fils n'avait rien d'un démon, ni d'une âme damnée.

Les habitants de Beacon Hills étaient fermés d'esprit et superstitieux, et ils le montraient tous les jours en menant la vie dure à Jonas Stilinski malgré sa position habituellement respectée de Shérif du village.

Quand Stiles vit son père pénétrer dans la petite cuisine, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jon avait le visage grave, et une lassitude certaine se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous déménagions. » , dit-il en s'asseyant à la table bancale. « On ne peut plus continuer comme ça ici, ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que les habitants se comportent de cette manière. Demain, je partirai avec Parrish pour essayer de trouver du travail dans un autre village. Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera quelque chose dans une vraie ville. On aura un peu plus d'anonymat. Personne ne te connaîtra et personne ne nous pourrira la vie avec cette histoire de marque de la Bête. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité en entendant les mots de son père. Il savait que, objectivement, rien n'était sa faute. Il savait que Jon l'aimait inconditionnellement, et il retournait cet amour. Mais c'était dur de voir le shérif aussi fatigué par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas eu cette marque, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Bon, sa mère serait quand même morte, parce qu'il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que les démons n'avaient rien à voir avec la maladie dont Claudia souffrait, mais au moins les habitants ne reporteraient pas leur rancœur et leur peur sur Jon. Son père n'aurait pas l'air d'avoir quinze ans de plus que son âge réel. Stiles soupira et posa une assiette pleine devant son père.

Ce soir-là, le repas se fit dans le silence total. Les deux hommes ne traînèrent pas avant d'aller se coucher, la tête pleine de pensées nostalgiques.

Cette nuit encore, leurs rêves ne seraient pas peuplés de belles choses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jon termina de charger quelques affaires dans le chariot et se tourna vers Parrish. « Tu es prêt ? », demanda-t-il.

Son adjoint le plus récent se contenta de hocher la tête en sécurisant ce que son patron venait d'installer. Puis il se hissa à l'avant et prit les rênes du cheval. Jon s'installa à côté de lui. « Stiles n'est pas venu dire au revoir ? », s'enquit Parrish, intrigué. Il était rare que le plus jeune Stilinski ne soit pas là quand son père s'absentait quelques jours.

Jon soupira. « Non. Il devait passer à la bibliothèque pour recharger son stock de livres. Danny est bien la seule personne à l'apprécier, au village. Enfin... Si on ne compte pas Théo. Ce gars-là me fait frissonner, mais il n'a jamais rien fait qui implique que je puisse prendre des mesures légales contre lui. Il est juste flippant. »

Parrish fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas. Ça devrait être bien pour Stiles, non ? Que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, je veux dire. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis, alors j'aurais pensé qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un de son âge. »

Jon secoua la tête. Ses yeux reflétaient une certaine colère. « Nan. Théo ne s'intéresse à Stiles que parce qu'il porte la marque de la Bête. Tu connais les rumeurs. Il ne veut épouser mon fils unique que pour pouvoir dire qu'il a dompté la marque. Comme si j'allais le laisser faire... Enfin, je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire. Stiles est assez intelligent, il a compris ça depuis longtemps. » Il ricana. « Si tu l'entendais me parler de Théo, parfois. » Son sourire se fit plus triste. « J'espère vraiment réussir à trouver quelque chose. Il ne mérite pas ça. C'est un bon petit gars. Il a la tête sur les épaules, il sait réfléchir, et rester là, ça l'étouffe. J'ai toujours pensé que j'avais raté quelque chose, tu sais. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui apporter ce dont il aurait besoin pour s'épanouir. Stiles, c'est un grand esprit, pas comme nous. Nous, on est des gens simples, on se plaît dans ce genre de village. Lui, il a besoin de plus que ça. Et j'ai jamais réussi à lui donner. J'espère vraiment qu'on va bientôt pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Sans marque, sans superstitions, sans rumeurs. »

Parrish posa sa main sur le bras de son patron. « Je vous entends là, Boss. Je le connais pas beaucoup, votre fils, mais il m'a l'air solide. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. »

« Tu as raison. », dit Jon en mettant la carriole en route. « Mais j'espère que, qui qu'il y ait là-haut, il t'entendra. Stiles mérite vraiment mieux. »

« Eh bien je prierai pour ça. Mais on ferait mieux d'y aller, il faut traverser la forêt avant la nuit. »

« C'est vrai, en route. », dit Jon pour clore la conversation.

Roscoe, la jument que Stiles lui avait prêtée pour l'occasion, se mit en route au commandement du shérif.

Le trajet se déroulait bien, dans un silence agréable, quand ils arrivèrent devant la forêt. Roscoe s'arrêta et hennit nerveusement. Jon et Parrish n'en menaient pas large non plus. Cette forêt, qui s'étendait sur la frontière avec le comté, était impressionnante. Elle était très calme. Trop calme. Aucun oiseau ne chantait, aucun animal ne semblait arpenter les bois. C'était comme si la faune se cachait, dans l'attente. Dans l'attente de quoi, ils ne sauraient dire.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Contourner la forêt leur prendrait des jours. Ils n'avaient pas prévu assez de matériel ni de vivres pour cela. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'indécision, Jon fit claquer les rênes pour inciter la jument à avancer. Celle-ci s'ébroua et piaffa, nerveuse, mais finit par obéir et ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. C'était comme si un rideau d'encre se refermait sur eux. Le silence était tendu, pesant, et le craquement des feuilles sous les sabots de Roscoe semblait résonner à des lieues à la ronde. La forêt elle-même semblait anormalement sombre, comme si les arbres centenaires aspiraient la lumière même de l'air. Parrish toussota, agité, et le son rebondit contre les troncs comme une balle de fusil. Roscoe s'agitait de plus en plus, elle semblait sentir que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire.

Puis les hurlements retentirent.

Roscoe rua, se cabra, paniquée. L'appel à la chasse des loups la faisait perdre toute sa placidité habituelle. Elle fonça à toute allure entre les arbres, entraînant derrière elle la carriole et les deux hommes impuissants à la raisonner.

Ils entendaient des grognements derrière eux et Jon se retourna. Il souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait quand il vit les loups gigantesques qui étaient à leurs trousses. Leurs yeux brillaient d'un bleu luminescent, surnaturel. De la salive coulait sur leurs babines et se perdait dans leur pelage. Ils faisaient claquer leurs mâchoires, affolant davantage encore la pauvre jument.

Parrish prit les rênes pendant que Jon s'empara de son fusil. Ils allaient trop vite pour qu'il puisse viser correctement, mais ça le rassurait d'avoir son arme à proximité. Pour pouvoir se défendre dès que l'occasion se présenterait. La carriole grinçait de manière lugubre à chaque fois que les roues rebondissaient contre les imposantes racines des arbres qui ressortaient sur la route.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Avec un craquement horrible le mécanisme qui retenait Roscoe céda et la jument partit, libérée, disparaissant bientôt entre les arbres. Elle entraîna Parrish avec elle, qui avait réussi à s'accrocher aux rênes quand la carriole avait basculé sur le côté. Trois loups partirent à leur poursuite.

Ça en laissa deux qui se tournèrent vers Jon, tous crocs dehors. Le shérif jeta un coup d'œil à son fusil, qu'il avait lâché lors de l'accident et à sa jambe coincée sous le véhicule. Puis il reporta son attention sur les prédateurs, qui commençaient doucement à revenir vers lui. Il se laissa tomber complètement à terre et s'étira le plus possible pour pouvoir attraper son arme. Il ne lui manquait que quelques centimètres pour l'avoir. Il essaya de se contorsionner, de gagner ces quelques centimètres. Mais rien.

Soudainement, il ne sentit plus rien sur sa jambe. La forêt était redevenue silencieuse. Perplexe, il se retourna lentement. Les deux loups avaient déplacé la carriole plus loin, probablement en la poussant. Et ils se contentaient de le regarder, comme s'ils le narguaient. _Tu as vu ? On n'a pas besoin de te tuer tout de suite. On peut faire de toi ce que l'on veut, et tu ne peux pas nous échapper._ Jon pouvait presque les entendre.

Cependant, il était libéré. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il se rua en avant et s'empara de son arme. Les loups se jetèrent sur lui, mais il était prêt. Il se retourna et, sans prendre la peine de viser correctement, tira. Le coup de feu résonna comme le tonnerre entre les arbres, et le silence qui s'ensuivit en était d'autant plus assourdissant. Jon rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés en tirant.

Il avait bien visé. La dépouille d'un des loups gisait sur le sol de la forêt, et la queue de l'autre disparaissait dans les buissons. Le prédateur s'était retrouvé proie, et avait préféré fuir.

Jon soupira. Il grimaça sous la douleur qu'il ressentit. Le poids de la carriole sur sa jambe, puis les mouvements brusques, devaient avoir fait quelques dégâts. En boitant il fit quelques pas avant de regarder autour de lui.

La fuite de Roscoe l'avait totalement perdu. Il essaya de réfléchir. Le loup avait probablement dû se réfugier plus profondément dans la forêt. Donc logiquement, s'il prenait la direction opposée, il finirait par sortir de cet enfer.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ça, donc. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, soudain hésitant. Les arbres, même les plus gros étaient tordus, comme s'ils avaient essayé de se déraciner tous dans la même direction. Comme pour fuir quelque chose de si affreux que même la forêt ne voulait pas en être la complice malgré elle. Et il ne voulait pas vraiment s'enfoncer dans cette partie de la végétation. Ill ne pouvait pourtant pas rester là avec le froid qui allait tomber en même temps que la nuit, il était dans l'obligation de bouger s'il ne voulait pas mourir sur place. Serrant son fusil contre lui, il s'engagea entre les arbres.

Bientôt, Jon dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sa théorie n'était pas forcément la bonne. Plus il avançait et plus la végétation semblait dense, et plus la forêt était sombre et silencieuse. Les loups rodaient toujours et il n'avait pas un stock de munitions illimité.

Il marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Il finit par oublier la douleur dans sa jambe, engourdie par le froid et la nécessité de continuer à avancer.

C'est pourquoi il fut très surpris quand, soudainement, il déboucha dans une clairière. Enfin, une clairière... Disons simplement qu'il n'y avait plus d'arbres et que la végétation était légèrement moins touffue. Il sortit de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé en avançant sans but et regarda autour de lui.

Un portail. C'était un portail en fer forgé ! Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. C'était le premier signe de civilisation depuis qu'il avait commencé son périple !

Il essaya de l'ouvrir. La grille ne bougea pas. Il essaya plus fort mais rien n'y fit.

Jon n'était pas homme à craquer facilement mais là, ça commençait à faire un peu beaucoup, même pour lui. D'abord sa tension face au comportement des villageois à l'égard de son fils, puis le stress du voyage, l'accident, Parrish, les loups, sa randonnée forcée dans la forêt, et maintenant ça ? Cette grille fermée ? Il était au bout du rouleau. Au moins, essaya-t-il de se raisonner, il était au sec. Ç'aurait pu être pire.

Comme pour se moquer de lui, le tonnerre se mit à gronder et la pluie se déversa sur lui.

Soupirant, il se laissa glisser au sol le long du portail et étendit sa jambe douloureuse devant lui, puis se passa les deux mains sur le visage. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son fusil. Il avait dû le faire tomber à un moment ou un autre dans la forêt, quand il n'était concentré sur rien d'autre que mettre un pied devant l'autre. Épuisé, il laissa tomber à plusieurs reprises sa tête contre la grille. Qui, bien sûr, s'ouvrit sous les coups répétés. Évidemment, il tomba en arrière. Et, comme les dieux n'étaient pas avec lui ce soir-là, il tomba dans une flaque de boue que la pluie commençait à former.

Il resta là quelques instants, il n'avait plus envie de bouger. Rapidement la raison reprit le pas sur sa lassitude et il se releva puis se remit en marche. Il tomba rapidement sur une allée, qu'il suivit. Généralement, les allées donnaient sur des maisons et, si c'était un peu étrange d'habiter comme ça en plein milieu des bois, ça restait quand même un toit. Avec un peu de chance, le ou la propriétaire lui laisserait même passer la nuit ici.

Cependant, ce n'était pas une maison au bout de l'allée. C'était un manoir. Un vrai manoir, à l'air abandonné. Aucune fenêtre n'était éclairée, et le jardin avait l'air carrément à l'abandon. Jon soupira. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait pensé que ce serait différent, il n'avait aucune chance depuis le début de son aventure. Traînant sa jambe blessée avec lui, il alla quand même frapper à la porte d'entrée. On ne savait jamais.

Personne ne répondit. Après un moment à attendre en vain en grelottant dans le froid que les lourds battants de bois sombre s'ouvrent, il saisit le heurtoir en laiton et frappa à nouveau. Quelques minutes. Toujours rien. Il soupira en baissant les épaules. Il allait devoir trouver un autre plan, songea-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Il était au milieu du petit escalier menant à la porte d'entrée quand il entendit un grincement derrière lui. Il se retourna, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, et fronça les sourcils sous la confusion.

La porte était ouverte.

Il se hâta de revenir sur ses pas et poussa le panneau de bois, pénétrant dans l'entrée du manoir. La porte claqua derrière lui et il sursauta. L'intérieur était très sombre et il distinguait à peine ce qu'il y avait devant ses yeux. Ce qui confirmait sa théorie du manoir abandonné au milieu des bois. C'était vraiment lugubre et effrayant. Il avait l'impression de sentir une présence, comme dans un château hanté. Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, mais les cheveux au creux de sa nuque se relevaient, et il se sentait observé.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il avança d'un pas ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans quelque chose de moelleux, un tapis supposa-t-il. Il se retourna quand il entendit des chuchotements. Personne. L'adrénaline le submergea. Il entrait en mode combat ou fuite, et il hésitait encore quelle réponse il allait donner à son environnement.

Jon s'avança un peu plus encore et les chuchotements redoublèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer d'où venaient les voix, le bruit faible raisonnait sous les hauts plafonds de pierre.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? », demanda-t-il à voix haute, essayant d'attirer l'attention. Sa voix sembla fuser dans le silence et rebondir contre les murs. Jon se surprit à vouloir baisser la voix, comme si parler tout fort en ce lieu était blasphématoire. Ça lui donnait le même sentiment que rire dans un mausolée. Ça hérissait les poils de ses bras et il sentait des frissons courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Cet endroit le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était ça ou les loups. Il eut une pensée pour Parrish, espérant de tout son cœur que son jeune adjoint ne se soit pas fait dévorer en même temps que Roscoe. Sinon, il était totalement seul. Personne ne saurait qu'il avait eu un accident, et personne ne partirait à sa recherche avant des jours. Et d'ici-là, qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé. Non, la seule solution était qu'il trouve quelqu'un dans cet endroit macabre et lui demande de l'aide. Au moins un bandage pour sa jambe et un abri pour la nuit. Il pourrait affronter la forêt en pleine journée.

Sa décision prise, il s'avança plus encore dans le manoir, prenant un chandelier qui attendait dans une alcôve, et l'alluma en utilisant le briquet à silex placé à côté à cette fin. Il leva le chandelier devant lui. Les murs lui apparurent plus clairement. Tout était sombre et désolé. Des tableaux éventrés côtoyaient des tapisseries fanées. Rien n'avait de vie, tout était abandonné.

« Salut, mon mignon. » Une voix suave et féminine retentit dans ses oreilles. Sursautant, il se retourna. Personne. Puis il sentit une petite tape sur son épaule. « De ce côté ! » Mais toujours personne quand il fit volte-face. « Dans ta main ! » Jon leva la main, mais, bien évidemment, elle était vide. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Des petites fées ? Ha.

« Non mais... L'autre main ! », entendit-il sur un ton plaintif, en même temps qu'il entendit un _Erica !_ sifflé d'une voix réprobatrice. Jon leva son autre main. Qui tenait le chandelier. Ledit chandelier, qui avait maintenant des yeux, un nez et une bouche. « Eh bien... », soupira Jon. Il reposa le chandelier où il l'avait pris et se frotta les yeux en soupirant. « Un chandelier qui parle. Pourquoi pas. » Il rouvrit les yeux et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il eut une grimace quand cela fit goutter de l'eau froide dans son cou, et il s'essuya les mains sur son manteau. Enfin, il essaya, puisque le manteau était aussi trempé que le reste. « L'hallucination est un symptôme d'hypothermie, non ? Il faudra que je redemande à Stiles en rentrant. », marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Cela expliquerait bien des choses.

Un petit gloussement lui répondit. « Non, tu n'hallucines pas. Bienvenue au Château où les objets parlent et où les horloges sont coincées du c- »

« Erica ! », coupa ladite horloge en s'avançant dans la lumière produite par le chandelier. Puis, comme si elle s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, l'horloge se tourna vers Jon. Ce n'était maintenant plus possible de se cacher. Autant prendre le taureau par les cornes. « Veuillez la pardonner, mon bon monsieur. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus vu quelqu'un s'aventurer aussi loin dans la forêt. Erica en oublie ses bonnes manières. Je m'appelle Isaac. »

Erica leva les yeux au ciel en sautillant en direction d'une porte. « On s'en fiche de tout ça, Zazu. Tu vois pas que le monsieur est frigorifié ? Viens, on va le mettre devant un feu, avec une bonne soupe chaude. On voit tellement rarement de monde ici, il faut faire les choses bien ! »

« Un... Une soupe chaude ? Le feu ? Ah non ! », s'exclama Isaac, horrifié. « Tu sais bien ce que pense l'Alpha des visiteurs. Tu _sais_ comment il risque de réagir. Non, non. Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais vous allez devoir repartir ! »

Jon soupira. « Repartir ? Et comment ? Je ne sais pas de quel côté se trouve le village de Beacon Hills, ma carriole est brisée en mille morceaux au milieu de la forêt, et mon cheval s'est probablement fait manger par des loups. Tout comme mon adjoint. Alors si vous avez une idée, je suis preneur. » Le shérif avait décidé de ne pas s'étonner de quoi que ce soit dans le château. Après la forêt qui lui avait paru presque vivante, ce n'était rien. Juste un pas de plus dans le bizarre. Des broutilles. Il aurait le temps de faire une crise de nerfs plus tard, quand il serait sorti de cette situation par exemple. Et même que, plus tard, dans quelques semaines, il pourrait en rire avec Stiles. Voilà, il allait faire comme ça.

Erica se retourna encore une fois vers l'horloge. « Tu entends ça, mon petit chat ? Il ne peut pas repartir. Alors on va lui donner de quoi manger, de quoi se changer, et comme ça il pourra passer la nuit ici. Demain, on pourra le renvoyer dans la forêt, ce sera moins dangereux. Les loups ne sortent que la nuit. »

Jon aurait juré que de la fumée pouvait sortir des oreilles d'Isaac. « Très bien, Erica, fais comme tu veux. Mais tu en supporteras seule les conséquences. »

« T'inquiète, mon chéri, l'Alpha ne me fait pas peur. Allez viens, monsieur, on va t'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du feu. Les amis ! », continua-t-elle à voix haute. « Ce soir, on a de la visite ! »

Jon haussa un sourcil quand il entendit un aboiement. Non. Il avait décidé que plus rien ne l'étonnait. Pas même un repose-pied. Avec une queue. Non, tout était normal.

Il s'assit avec soulagement dans le fauteuil que lui indiqua Erica. Quand elle lui suggéra, il enleva sa veste trempée et la donna à un portemanteau, qui s'installa au coin du feu pour que le vêtement puisse sécher. Jon le remercia et se laissa reposer contre le dossier. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça faisait du bien après la journée qu'il avait eue. C'était un répit qu'il appréciait énormément.

Il ferma les yeux. La chaleur commençait à pénétrer ses os, le repose-pied s'était nonchalamment glissé sous ses chevilles, une couverture avait été négligemment déposée sur lui et un chariot lui avait apporté une assiette de soupe chaude. C'était presque le paradis.

C'est pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Une sorte de bruit bas et terrifiant, comme un rugissement, résonna entre les murs, faisant trembler l'argenterie dans les vaisseliers. Isaac, Erica et Scott, le repose-pied, s'immobilisèrent. Le portemanteau eut un frisson. Jon se figea dans son fauteuil.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un claquement sourd dans le dos du shérif et une ombre terrifiante se dessina sur le sol. Elle était gigantesque. Jon se releva avec difficultés pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve sur ses pieds.

La vision qui l'accueillit quand il se retourna lui fit froid dans le dos. Il pensait ne plus s'étonner de rien, eh bien, il s'était trompé. L'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face était horrifiant. Sa bouche était déformée par les crocs énormes qu'elle ne pouvait contenir. Ses yeux, brillant d'une lueur rouge cruelle, étaient en partie cachés par les sourcils saillants. L'implantation de ses cheveux descendait en pointe sur son front, presque jusqu'à l'arête d'un nez épaté et écrasé qui tenait plus du museau que du nez humain. Ses oreilles longues et pointues se terminaient par une touffe de poils noirs et, en baissant les yeux, Jon put voir au bout de ses longs doigts décharnés des griffes noires et acérées.

Il était face à une bête.

Il sentit toute couleur quitter son visage quand le démon se pencha vers lui, sa gueule à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. « Qui ose pénétrer ma demeure ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et bourrue.

Jon essaya de ne pas laisser paraître sa peur. « Je m'appelle Jonas Stilinski et je suis - »

« Tout compte fait, je me fiche de qui vous êtes. Vous n'avez rien à faire là. Dehors ! »

Jon déglutit. « Je... Je voudrais vous demander hospitalité pour la nuit. Ma carriole est brisée et une meute de loups rode dans la for - »

« Non. »

« Je vous en prie. S'il vous plaît ! Je vous promets de repartir à la première heure du jour, j'ai juste besoin d'un abri pour la nuit, afin de pouvoir me réchauffer et reposer ma jambe ! »

La bête grogna. « Un abri pour la nuit ? Très bien. » Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle le prit par la chemise pour le traîner derrière elle.

Jon entendit la voix d'Erica derrière lui. « Alpha ? Alpha, où l'emmenez-vous ? »

« S'il tient tant à passer la nuit ici, qu'il reste. », aboya le propriétaire du château. « Mes cachots seront ravis d'avoir de la compagnie. »

Avant de pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit, Jon fut jeté dans une cellule sombre et humide. Il atterrit sur sa jambe blessée et un éclair de douleur remonta dans sa cuisse et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne put retenir un grognement, et la douleur lui fit tourner la tête.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de finalement perdre connaissance furent les supplications d'Erica et le rugissement du démon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît encore ! On se retrouve le 16 novembre pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Je sais, je sais, je n'ai, encore une fois, pas fini de répondre aux reviews avant de publier... Et j'en suis navrée. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai un petit coup de mou en ce moment, je ne rêve que de dormir ^^'' J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, mais en tout cas soyez assurés que je lis chaque mot que vous m'envoyer et qu'ils me font bigrement plaisir ! Alors merci à Auralia1998, Sakuraetsasuke, Rowena, Lesaccrosdelamerceri, Toonette, Lessa-Chan, Guest du 10 novembre, Angeliquebucaille, LydiaMartin33430, Justwritten7, Deryous50, Aomiga Katta Hairo et Audelie pour vos reviews !

Et merci à Erika Keysie pour la correction, plein de cœurs sur toi !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles soupira. Il revenait de la bibliothèque, et sa pile de livres était vraiment lourde. Au moins, il aurait de quoi s'occuper pendant l'absence de son père. Celui-ci était parti depuis trois jours seulement, mais Stiles tournait déjà comme un lion en cage. Au moins quand Jon était là, il pouvait l'aider dans ses enquêtes... Pas officiellement, bien sûr, que Dieu préserve les habitants de Beacon de devoir compter sur le Marqué pour les protéger. Mais, dans le secret de leur maison, Stiles et Jon adoraient travailler ensemble, échafauder des théories, des hypothèses, parler, échanger... Stiles avait l'impression d'être utile, et c'était important pour lui.

Les autres ne le savaient pas, mais lui, si. Et il se fichait de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Il avait appris avec le temps à ne plus s'en préoccuper. Au début, il essayait de leur plaire. Il voulait être parfait dans tout, se faire accepter à tout prix, et c'était devenu une obsession quand il était jeune. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne semblait l'apprécier alors qu'il faisait tant d'efforts, qu'il travaillait aussi dur. Puis il avait compris que rien de ce qu'il ferait ne suffirait un jour. Les habitants trouveraient toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Il s'était habitué aux chuchotements, aux murmures sur son passage. Il se sentait juste parfois un peu trop seul.

Son père était là pour lui, il n'en avait aucun doute. Il savait qu'il aurait toujours une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, quelqu'un qui le soutiendrait et sur qui il pouvait compter quoi qu'il advienne. Ce n'était tout de même pas pareil. Son père était peut-être la personne la plus importante du monde à ses yeux, mais c'était son père, sa famille. Il était un peu obligé d'aimer Stiles, c'était son rôle. Et Stiles ne remettait pas ça en doute, non.

C'était juste différent. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui choisissait de l'aimer sans aucune obligation. Un ami, un frère. Un amant.

« Stiles ! Hey, Stiles ! »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. En parlant du loup... Il se retourna et fit un petit sourire forcé à Théo, qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Bonjour, Théo. », dit-il d'une voix plate. « Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Théo s'arrêta devant lui et lui fit un grand sourire. « J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer, Stiles. Tu vas devenir un Raeken ! Je me suis enfin décidé, tu vas pouvoir m'épouser. Alors, tu en dis quoi ? »

Le sourire de Stiles se figea. « Oh. Quelle nouvelle... » Il fit une petite grimace. « … Surprenante. »

L'ironie sembla passer complètement au-dessus de la tête de son interlocuteur. « Je sais, c'est génial, non ? On va pouvoir se marier. Quand tu regardes bien, c'est vraiment une faveur que je te fais. Déjà, tu vas avoir l'honneur immense de devenir mon époux, mais surtout, parce que bon, en tant que Marqué, t'as pas franchement de possibilités d'avenir si tu te trouves pas un bon mari. Tu as tellement de chance que je veuille bien m'abaisser à te choisir, quand même. »

Stiles perdit instantanément son sourire à la fin de cette tirade. « C'est... Effectivement, je crois que je ne réalise pas la chance que j'ai. Tu... Avant d'annoncer ça à tout le village, j'aimerais en parler à mon père. Il devrait bientôt revenir de son expédition, normalement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il l'apprenne par un autre que moi. »

Théo lui fit un autre sourire. « Je comprends, je comprends. Espérons qu'il revienne bientôt, alors, j'ai hâte de pouvoir dire à tout le monde que je t'ai épousé ! »

Stiles soupira. « Que tu m'as épousé, moi, ou bien que tu as marié un Marqué sans en pâtir ? »

« Il y a une différence ? » Le pire, c'est que Théo semblait sincère. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point il était blessant.

Stiles essaya de ne pas laisser cette nouvelle remarque l'atteindre. Il savait. Il savait que Théo ne voulait de lui qu'à cause de sa marque, et pas pour _lui_. Toutefois... C'était, quand même, le seul à lui témoigner un tant soit peu d'intérêt. Alors, parfois, il oubliait un peu. Et la réalisation était toujours douloureuse. « Au revoir, Théo. » Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il rentra chez lui et referma la porte derrière lui. Avec soulagement, il posa ses livres sur la table de la pièce principale. Il regarda autour de lui. Un coin cuisine, la table, sa couchette dans un coin. Une pièce séparée où son père dormait, et une salle d'eau derrière. C'était petit, et pas forcément en bon état, mais c'était chez lui. Il s'y sentait en sécurité. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, il n'y resterait pas encore très longtemps.

Le hennissement de Roscoe devant la maison le sortit de ses pensées. Il sourit à pleines dents. Son père était de retour ! Il allait pouvoir refuser en son nom la proposition de Théo. Et, qui sait, peut-être lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! Il en avait tellement besoin. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était quitter cet endroit et recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, une salutation au bord des lèvres, mais son sourire se figea. Roscoe était revenue, oui. Avec Parrish. En sang et seulement à moitié conscient.

« Jordan ? », cria-t-il en courant vers l'adjoint de son père. Il l'aida à descendre de la jument, qu'il attacha distraitement à la barrière avant d'appuyer lourdement Jordan contre lui pour aller chez le médecin.

« Jordan, tu m'entends ? Parrish ! Hey, il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Mon père va bien ? Parrish ! »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Quand il baissa le regard sur le plus vieux, celui-ci s'était évanoui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jordan était concentré à essayer de mettre un pied devant lui, épuisé par les quelques jours passés dans la forêt à essayer d'échapper aux loups. Le trajet pour traverser la ville se passa comme dans un brouillard. Soudainement, il fut lâché et tomba lourdement sur une chaise. Il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter les joues.

« sh... rrish... Parrish ! » Jordan releva les yeux sur Stiles.

« Stiles ? », marmonna-t-il.

« Oui, Jordan ! Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Jordan essaya de rassembler ses forces. Il devait prévenir quelqu'un. C'était ce qui l'avait fait tenir dans la forêt. Il n'y était resté que trois jours, mais ça lui avait paru une éternité. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer, dès qu'il s'arrêtait, les loups étaient sur ses talons. Ce n'était pas naturel, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Toute cette forêt était bizarre, comme maudite. Quand ce n'étaient pas les loups qui les harcelaient, Roscoe et lui, c'était les arbres qui semblaient se rapprocher jusqu'à les écraser dès qu'ils faisaient mine de s'arrêter quelques minutes. Ils n'avaient pas pu manger, pas pu dormir, ils n'avaient fait qu'avancer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Roscoe finisse par retrouver le chemin de la maison.

Et, pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait eu qu'une chose en tête : prévenir les autres de ce qu'il s'était passé, pour aller au secours de Jon. Parce qu'il se doutait bien que, sans son cheval, le shérif n'avait pas pu rentrer. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard.

« Des loups. Dans la forêt. », essaya-t-il d'expliquer. « Pas normal. Flippant. » Il n'arrivait pas à faire des phrases, mais ce n'était pas le plus important, il fallait juste que Stiles le comprenne. Stiles saurait quoi faire. C'était un garçon très intelligent.

Il vit l'inquiétude de Stiles augmenter. « Tu t'es fait attaquer par des loups dans la forêt bizarre à la frontière ? Et mon père ? Comment va mon père ? »

Jordan haussa les épaules et souffla quand ça tira sur ses muscles épuisés. « Sais pas. N'a été s'parés. Pas vu depuis le pr'mier jour. »

Avant que Stiles ne puisse répondre, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et un homme apparut dans l'encadrement. Il était de taille moyenne, chauve, et la peau foncée. Il exsudait une aura calme et apaisante. Ça lui était très utile pour apaiser ses patients parfois affolés.

Parrish eut à peine le temps de le voir que déjà, Stiles le quittait avec un « Désolé ! » pressé. Il soupira. Au moins, avec le médecin du village, il était entre de bonnes mains. C'était déjà ça. Il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver Jon, et tout irait bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles avait envie de hurler. Son père ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Il ne pouvait _pas_! Stiles avait encore besoin de lui ! Il claqua la porte de sa maison derrière lui et jeta avec hâte quelques denrées et l'arme de rechange de son père dans un sac. Il allait le retrouver. Il passerait le temps qu'il faudrait dans cette forêt, mais il allait retrouver son père, et le ramener sain et sauf au village. Après, ils pourraient s'occuper de le remettre sur pieds. Et Stiles et lui partiraient, ensemble cette fois. Comme ça, si quelque chose leur arrivait, ils seraient tous les deux dans la même galère. Il préférait en baver, mais être avec Jon, que rester en sécurité et perdre son père. C'était la seule personne qui lui restait. Il allait le retrouver.

Il passa son sac sur ses épaules et retourna voir Roscoe. Il lui donna à boire et à manger. La pauvre avait souffert dans la forêt, et il allait lui en demander encore davantage. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il posa son front sur celui de l'animal. « Je suis désolé, ma belle. Je vais devoir te ramener en forêt. »

La jument eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle comprenait les paroles de son propriétaire. Et ça n'étonnerait même pas Stiles si c'était le cas. La jument avait toujours été particulièrement intelligente et intuitive et, très vite, une grande complicité était née entre Stiles et Roscoe. C'était parfois comme si la pouliche et le jeune humain ne faisaient qu'un. Un esprit dans deux corps différents.

« S'il te plaît. Il faut que tu m'emmènes à l'endroit où tu as perdu papa. »

La jument hennit et se cabra légèrement. Stiles lui caressa le front, chuchotant à son oreille. « Tout doux, tout doux. Je sais que tu as peur. S'il y a des loups, c'est normal. Mais pense à papa. Il est tout seul dans la forêt. Il a faim et froid, et personne à part nous ne sait où il est. J'ai besoin de toi, Ros. Papa a besoin de toi. Tu veux bien faire ça pour nous ? »

Progressivement, sous les attentions de son maître, la jument se calma, assez pour que Stiles puisse monter en selle. Il dut user de quelques cajoleries encore pour la faire avancer, mais elle se mit finalement en route. Jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, le trajet se passa relativement bien. Roscoe était relativement calme et, si elle avançait doucement, Stiles ne voulait pas la presser. La jument avait subi un stress et des épreuves éprouvantes ces derniers jours, et il savait qu'il lui en demandait déjà beaucoup. Il ne pouvait pas en plus exiger qu'elle aille vite alors qu'elle avait peur. Cela se sentait dans sa manière de bouger, dans la ligne contactée de son dos, dans son comportement, tout simplement. Elle était nerveuse, très nerveuse, et elle avait raison. Même Stiles, qui ne connaissait pas la forêt, se sentait mal à l'aise alors qu'ils étaient seulement au bord et n'avaient pas pénétré l'épais manteau d'arbres.

Roscoe avait du mal à avancer. Elle renâclait, piaffait, et essayait de faire demi-tour mais, une fois entrée dans la forêt, elle avança. Comme si, vu qu'elle était maintenant dedans, elle n'avait plus de raisons d'essayer de refuser. C'était trop tard, en quelque sorte. Elle avança alors droit devant elle, déterminée. Stiles avait besoin d'elle.

Et Stiles la laissa faire. Il n'essaya pas de la guider, il la laissa tracer le chemin. Très vite, il arriva au site de l'accident. La carriole était brisée au milieu du chemin et les affaires de son père et de Parrish étaient éparpillées un peu partout autour du véhicule et dans les racines des arbres. Stiles s'arrêta pour fouiller dans ce qu'il voyait, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'utile ou de récupérable. Mais à part quelques vêtements qu'il mit dans une des besaces sur le dos de Roscoe, rien. La nourriture que les sacs des deux hommes de loi avaient contenue était répandue sur le sol, piétinée. Il soupira. Puis il remonta à cheval pour continuer son exploration. À droite, les branches les plus basses étaient cassées, tordues, comme si quelque chose de gros était passé par ici. Quelque chose comme un être humain, par exemple. Il donna un léger coup de talon pour faire avancer la jument épuisée

Roscoe refusa de coopérer. Stiles pouvait la comprendre. Cependant, il avait encore besoin d'elle. Il détestait faire ça, il détestait l'obliger à avancer alors qu'elle était manifestement au bout de ses forces, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas continuer tout seul. Et il devait absolument retrouver son père.

Il suivit la piste laissée par le shérif dans la boue. Ce qu'il y avait de bien, c'est qu'avec l'odeur des loups ici, les animaux n'avaient pas osé s'aventurer, la piste était donc toujours exploitable. Il voyait les traces de pas, l'une plus profonde que l'autre, ce qui indiquait que son père boitait. Il était probablement blessé à une jambe. Au moins, il avançait, il était toujours en vie.

Il arriva bientôt devant le même portail que Jon. Comme lui, il fut soulagé par le signe évident de civilisation. Il n'avait pas eu affaire aux prédateurs de la forêt, mais il pouvait quand même sentir l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait en ces lieux. Tout comme son père, il alla frapper aux lourdes portes de bois. Il eut le même manque de réponse, et, quand il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Cependant, il n'entra pas. Il n'y avait personne derrière la porte, et c'était effrayant. En plus, il ne pouvait pas laisser Roscoe dehors, comme ça. Il la prit par la bride et fit le tour du manoir. Ça avait l'air désert et inoccupé mais, vu la taille de la maison, il y avait forcément de vieilles écuries quelque part sur le domaine. Au moins la jument serait à l'abri.

Il avait raison. À l'arrière du manoir, il trouva un vieux bâtiment qui servait auparavant d'écuries. Il y guida Roscoe, s'occupa d'elle un long moment en lui parlant. De tout et de rien, mais le son de sa voix avait toujours calmé la jument, et ça ne faisait pas de mal à leur complicité non plus. Et souvent, parler à voix haute aidait Stiles à y voir plus clair, même si ce n'était qu'avec un cheval qui ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Au moins, il pouvait exposer ses idées, ses théories, et y mettre de l'ordre.

Seulement après **,** il retourna à l'avant de la bâtisse. La porte était toujours entrouverte. Il inspira profondément et poussa le battant de bois pour pouvoir entrer. Tout était sombre autour de lui. Il prit le briquet et alluma le chandelier dans l'entrée avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé. Il appela autour de lui, mais personne ne répondit.

« J'aurais dû le savoir. Une maison abandonnée, une porte qui s'ouvre toute seule... Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. À un chandelier qui parle, peut-être ? », marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe (inexistante).

« Ça peut toujours s'arranger. », lui répondit une voix suave.

« J'avais donc raison de m'attendre à un chandelier qui parle. Bonsoir, je suppose. »

Le chandelier eut un petit rire. « Tu es encore plus mignon que l'autre visiteur ! Je pensais pas que ce serait possible, il était vraiment adorable ! Je m'appelle Erica. »

« Stiles. », se présenta Stiles.

« Oooooooooh ! », s'exclama Erica. « Le même Stiles que l'autre ? Je pense, oui, c'est pas un nom courant. Il voulait savoir si les hallucinations, c'est un signe d'hypothermie. Il a dit que toi, tu pourrais répondre. Alors ? Parce que du coup, cette question me turlupine ! »

« Euh... Eh bien, non, je ne crois pas. On peut avoir des engelures, une baisse du rythme cardiaque ou de la tension, entre autre, mais pas d'hallucinations, non. Qui vous a demandé ça ? C'était mon père ? Je cherche mon père, c'est lui que vous avez vu ? », demanda Stiles, fébrile.

« Eh bien... Je ne sais pas s'il était assez _vieux_ pour être ton père. Il était trop charmant... Mais bon. On n'a pas beaucoup de visiteurs par ici, comme tu peux t'en douter, vu qu'on est coincés en plein milieu d'une forêt maudite. Donc oui, je pense que c'était ton père. »

Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son père était vivant en arrivant au château ! C'était il y a deux jours. Il ne pouvait pas lui être arrivé grand-chose. Peut-être était-il dans l'une des chambres d'amis ? En tout cas s'il était parvenu au château, il était déjà à l'abri des loups. Et c'était important. Même si le manoir était bizarre, avec son air désolé et ses chandeliers parlants. Pourtant, il ne jugeait pas. Qui était-il pour ça ?

Il décida aussi d'accepter entièrement le fait qu'un chandelier puisse parler. D'abord parce qu'il trouvait ça totalement ahurissant - en bien - mais aussi parce que, en tant que Marqué par un démon, ce n'était pas vraiment sa place de dire ce qui était possible ou impossible. Peut-être que dans d'autres villages, les histoires de Marque n'étaient que superstitions et contes de bonne-femme. Peut-être qu'ailleurs, la magie existait. Peut-être qu'ailleurs, les carrioles avançaient toutes seules, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il ne connaissait que son petit village, le monde du dehors lui était pratiquement inconnu. Comme pour la plupart des habitants de Beacon Hills. Alors bon, un chandelier qui parle, ce n'était probablement pas la dernière de ses surprises.

« Est-il encore ici ? », demanda-t-il poliment. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de vexer ou énerver une potentielle alliée en faisant preuve de grossièreté.

À ces mots, le chandelier - « Appelle-moi Erica, mon chou. » - eut l'air gêné. Elle hésita quelques secondes.

« Eh bien... Oui, il est encore là. Mais que dirais-tu de te reposer un peu, avant de le voir ? Une bonne soupe chaude te ferait plaisir ? »

Stiles accepta, en même temps qu'il entendit un chuchotement. _Erica, pas encore !_ Disait la personne.

Erica se contenta de glousser. « Sois pas si coincé, Isaac. »

Stiles regarda autour de lui. Il crut voir un mouvement dans le pas de la porte. En regardant plus attentivement, il vit un objet bouger. L'objet, se voyant repéré, s'avança dans la lumière. C'était une horloge. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Isaac, je présume ? », commença Stiles. « Je suis - »

« - Sur le point de partir. », le coupa l'horloge.

Erica laissa échapper une exclamation outrée. « Isaac. Tu ne peux pas mettre les invités à la porte comme ça ! C'est terriblement malpoli ! Où sont tes manières ? »

Isaac eut un reniflement dédaigneux. « On ne m'écoute jamais. Bien sûr, accueillons tout le monde, _contre les ordres de l'Alpha._ Ça a tellement bien marché pour le dernier. »

Stiles, qui s'était installé dans le fauteuil désigné par Erica, s'en sortit bien vite. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant l'horloge et l'agrippa à deux mains, la relevant au niveau de son visage. « Le dernier ? Qu'est-il arrivé au dernier ? C'était mon père ! Où est-il ? Il va bien ? On lui a fait du mal ? Répondez-moi tout de suite ! », ordonna Stiles.

Mais aucun des deux ne lui répondit. Leur regard était fixé sur son poignet. Stiles remarqua alors que sa Marque était à découvert. Isaac s'était un peu débattu quand il l'avait empoigné, et la manche de son manteau s'était baissée, dévoilant son tatouage maudit.

Il reposa Isaac au sol et se recula légèrement, couvrant sa marque de sa main. Il attendit de voir le mépris apparaître dans le regard de ses deux interlocuteurs. Il y était habitué, depuis son enfance c'était comme ça. Ça avait empiré après la mort de sa mère, emportée par une maladie que les habitants s'étaient empressés d'attribuer à la bête qui avait marqué Stiles. Il aurait seulement souhaité que ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

Or, c'est tout l'inverse qui se produisit.

Les deux objets enchantés étaient bouches bée. Ébahis. Puis, Erica poussa un cri d'excitation et s'empara du bras de Stiles. D'un mouvement de bougie, elle écarta la main du jeune homme pour mieux voir le tatouage. Trois spirales s'enroulant l'une dans l'autre.

« Isaac ! », cria le chandelier d'une voix perçante. « Isaac ! Va chercher l'Alpha ! Tout de suite ! »

L'horloge ne se fit pas prier et disparut à toutes jambes par la porte. Stiles se releva lentement et, discrètement, commença à se reculer vers la sortie. Erica ne faisait pas attention à lui, trop occupée à chanter des hourras, à parler de liberté et de malédiction. Il recula, passa la porte, et continua à reculer doucement en direction de la sortie. Il ne savait pas où était son père dans ce château, mais il ne voulait pas rester en compagnie de ce chandelier qui avait, de toute évidence, perdu la raison.

Tout se passa bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans un mur. Un mur chaud contre son dos, dont le souffle lui chatouillait le dessus du crâne. Il ferma les yeux et se retint de soupirer. Il aurait dû le savoir. Depuis quand ses plans se déroulaient-ils bien ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna.

Il retint son premier instinct, qui était de hurler, pour regarder plus en détails l'être qui se tenait maintenant devant lui. Ils s'observèrent ainsi l'un l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, la créature en face de lui lui prit doucement le poignet et découvrit la Marque. À la vue des trois spirales, il prit une profonde inspiration et ses yeux luirent d'un éclat écarlate pendant une seconde avant de reprendre leur couleur forêt. D'un doigt, il caressa le symbole avant de le lâcher brusquement et de reculer d'un pas. Stiles fronça les sourcils, confus. Il lui semblait pouvoir lire de l'espoir, puis de la colère dans les yeux de l'être face à lui, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Puis, l'autre prit la parole.

« Où t'es-tu fait ça ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek ne pouvait y croire. Il ne pouvait pas, même avec la preuve sous les yeux. C'était pourtant là, tatoué sur le poignet de cet étranger. Son triskèle. Le symbole de sa famille. Serait-ce possible que... était-ce son âme-sœur, juste devant lui ? Non, il devait forcément rêver. Les quinze ans que la sorcière lui avait alloués étaient presque écoulés, et il voyait des choses sous le stress, c'était tout. Il allait mettre ce jeune homme au cachot, comme le visiteur d'avant, et quand il irait les voir la semaine suivante, il n'y aurait aucune marque sur son poignet. C'était simplement son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours, parce que l'échéance approchait. Voilà.

Il se força à réprimer tout espoir que son traître de cœur s'entêtait à ressentir pour le remplacer par de la colère. Parce que, hypothèse encore plus probable, c'était la sorcière qui envoyait ce jeune homme pour le tourmenter. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il décida de s'en assurer.

« Où t'es-tu fait ça ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive. « Je l'ai depuis ma naissance. Pourquoi ? »

Derek dut se réprimer de gémir. Non. Il ne devait pas le croire sur parole. C'était une déception assurée. Il préférait se raccrocher à sa colère, c'était elle qui le faisait tenir depuis près de quinze ans.

« Arrête de me mentir. », gronda-t-il. « Pourquoi t'es-tu fait tatouer le symbole de ma famille ? C'est la sorcière qui t'envoie ? N'en a-t-elle donc pas assez de me tourmenter ? »

« Je... Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas du tout de qui vous parlez. Une sorcière ? »

« Non, j'en ai assez entendu. Je ne veux plus te voir. » Et, sur ces mots, Derek prit Stiles par le bras pour le conduire, lui aussi, aux cachots.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsouin, tsouin ^^ On se retrouve le 23 pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Normalement, j'ai bien fait mon boulot et j'ai répondu à tout le monde cette fois-ci x) Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me crier dessus ^^ Promis, j'essaierai de m'améliorer !

Encore une fois, un grand merci à Erika Keysie pour sa correction ! Et on se retrouve tout de suite avec un nouveau chapitre, et en bas pour la date du chapitre suivant !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dire qu'Erica était en colère était un euphémisme. Elle était furieuse. Débordante de rage. Elle aimait taquiner l'Alpha et ne se gênait généralement pas pour s'exprimer mais là, il allait le sentir passer. Elle était douée pour lire les gens, bon Dieu ! Pourquoi Derek ne l'écoutait-il jamais ? D'abord le père, ensuite le fils, tous les deux aux cachots ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait redevenir une blonde sexy ! À ce rythme, les seules fois où on allait la trouver chaud-bouillant, ce serait quand elle aurait ses trois bougies allumées !

Derek allait entendre parler du pays !

Voilà ce qui tournait dans sa tête alors qu'elle parcourait le château en sautillant sur son seul pied. Encore une chose qui l'énervait ! Là où avant elle aurait traversé la demeure d'un pas fier et majestueux, la voilà qui était réduite à sautiller lentement et de manière ridicule pour pouvoir se déplacer. Elle en avait ras la mèche !

Elle arriva enfin devant les appartements de son Maître et tambourina de toutes ses forces sur le battant. Quand il n'y eut aucune réponse, elle poussa la porte quand même et entra d'un pas décidé.

Elle se stoppa net quand elle vit Derek caché sous son lit. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus fait. Le jeune homme avait eu une période très difficile quand _l'autre_ s'était fait passer pour son âme-sœur, et son seul réconfort avait été de trouver un endroit sombre et étroit où se terrer pour ne pas se faire trouver de ses soucis. Mais c'était il y a des années. Qu'il reprenne cette habitude ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Derek savait que Stiles était son âme-sœur, mais refusait de se l'avouer. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre le jeune homme quand il était comme ça. Ce serait comme donner un coup de pied à un chiot blessé. Ce serait inutilement cruel de lui crier dessus. Surtout qu'elle se connaissait. Elle avait un tempérament enflammé et, si elle commençait à lui hurler au visage tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, elle risquait de dire sous la colère des choses qu'elle regretterait ensuite.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et s'approcha doucement du lit imposant repoussé dans un coin de la chambre. Un signe de plus. Deux ouvertures du lit rebouchées, plus que deux par lesquelles les problèmes peuvent arriver. Elle choisit de s'avancer du côté où luisait l'œil de Derek. Dans son état, il ne valait mieux pas s'approcher par-derrière. Il était inutile de le surprendre quand il se sentait déjà vulnérable.

Derek n'était apparemment pas d'humeur pour entendre ce qu'Erica avait à lui dire, comme en témoignait le grondement bas et continu qui s'élevait de dessous le lit. Elle se força donc à ne pas sourire à la manière dont les pieds se soulevaient presque du sol, Derek ayant depuis bien longtemps passé l'âge de se cacher sous son lit. Le problème, c'est que si elle riait, Derek le sentirait, et il se fermerait à toute possibilité de discussion.

Elle s'assit donc juste à côté et attendit patiemment. Elle attendit, encore et encore.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes qui se transformèrent presque en heures, Derek se décida à sortir. Il soupira et s'assit contre le mur à côté de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est ton âme-sœur. », dit-elle.

Derek soupira à nouveau. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation mais, s'il la repoussait, Erica ne ferait que s'énerver davantage et ça se passerait d'autant plus mal. Alors il aurait eu la discussion, plus les ennuis avec le chandelier. Ça ne valait pas le coup, autant s'en débarrasser maintenant. Il n'allait toutefois pas se laisser faire si facilement.

« Pas forcément. C'est peut-être encore un coup de la sorcière. », répondit-il avec entêtement.

« Ou peut-être pas. », rétorqua Erica. « Et tu es peut-être en train de perdre ta seule chance de retourner à une vie normale. Et de tous nous délivrer, par la même occasion. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est faire confiance à ton instinct. Non, vraiment. », ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit le reniflement de dédain de son ami. « Que te disent tes entrailles à propos de Stiles ? »

Derek se tut de longues minutes. « De lui faire confiance. Qu'il est le bon. », finit-il par dire. Il tourna ensuite un regard hanté vers Erica. « Mais mon instinct me disait la même chose à propos d' _elle_. Et regarde comment ça a tourné. J'ai failli faire tuer les seuls membres de la famille qu'il me reste. Comment je peux savoir que ce n'est pas ce qu'il va se passer encore ? »

Ah. c'était donc là le cœur du problème. Derek ne se faisait plus confiance. « D'accord. Peut-être que tu ne peux pas croire ton instinct. Mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit quand elle a essayé de se faire passer pour ta sauveuse ? »

Au souvenir, Derek ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. « Qu'elle n'était qu'une chienne manipulatrice et que tu es bien contente qu'elle ait dégagé ? »

Erica ricana. « Non. Enfin oui, je suis contente. Mais avant ça. Je t'avais dit que mes bougies me faisaient tout drôle quand elle était là. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Je t'avais dit de te méfier. Tu te rappelles ? »

Le sourire disparut des lèvres de Derek. « Et je ne t'ai pas écoutée. Et j'ai failli tout gâcher. Encore une fois. »

« Alors écoute-moi aujourd'hui, Derek. Stiles est ton âme-sœur, j'en suis certaine. Je ne ressens pas une seule onde cruelle ou maléfique en lui, et je suis persuadée que c'est lui qui va tous nous sauver. » Le jeune homme releva un regard empli d'espoir. Mais Erica n'avait pas fini. « Si tu arrives à gagner son amour. Et tu vas devoir pédaler, à mon avis. Tu as enfermé son père dans un donjon, et tu l'y as ensuite envoyé. Je te souhaite bien du courage. »

Derek grogna. « Tu es là pour m'encourager, ou pour m'enfoncer ? »

« Je suis là pour te dire la vérité. Ça ne sert à rien que je cache la pilule dans de la confiture. Ce sera peut-être meilleur, mais tu auras toujours une pilule à digérer. Tu as besoin d'entendre les faits tels qu'ils sont. C'est ce que je t'ai dit. Demande à Laura si tu ne me crois pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi te dira la même chose que moi. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais bien. Vous êtes toujours d'accord sur tout. Je maudis encore le jour où vous vous êtes rencontrées. Ça a signé la fin de ma tranquillité. Mais soit, je t'écoute. J'arrête de me plaindre, je relève la tête et je bosse pour gagner l'amour de mon âme-sœur. »

Erica le regarda, fière de lui. Derek avait beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments humains. C'était un peu normal, songea-t-elle, puisqu'il était coupé du monde extérieur depuis qu'il avait onze ans à cause d'une vieille bique cruelle et sadique. Mais, quand il décidait quelque chose, il le faisait. Elle appréciait énormément ça chez lui. Et il semblait qu'il reprenait peu à peu espoir. C'était léger, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu taquin comme ça depuis longtemps, et ça faisait du bien de retrouver un petit peu l'ancien Derek.

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux, appuyés au mur pendant de longues minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce que Derek rompe le silence.

« Du coup, je fais quoi ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles soupira en se remettant droit contre le mur. Puis il caressa les cheveux de son père, qui avait la tête sur ses genoux. Au moins un bon point, il avait retrouvé Jon. C'était déjà ça. Il commençait cependant à se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir les faire sortir de là. Le shérif avait de la fièvre, et sa jambe était mal en point. Il ne savait pas comment le sauver.

Il venait de passer sa première nuit dans les cachots. Jon ne s'était réveillé que par intermittence pour raconter à Stiles ce qui lui était arrivé. Les courants d'air glacials et l'inconfort de la cellule n'avaient pas dû arranger l'état de son père, qui n'était pourtant pas arrivé en forme au château. Mais ce qui était le pire, c'était l'humidité. Ça alourdissait l'air, mouillait les vêtements et remplissait les poumons. Stiles avait l'impression qu'il ne serait plus jamais sec.

Il reporta son attention sur son père et songea à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour le sauver. Les chopes qui leur apportaient à manger refusaient de les entendre et de leur parler, et il n'avait pas encore revu le maître des lieux.

Comme si penser à lui l'avait invoqué, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler la Bête régnant en ces lieux. Celui-ci avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi. Bien, pensa Stiles vicieusement.

« Stiles. », commença l'autre. « Viens avec moi. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil d'un air moqueur. « Pourquoi ? » Si Derek croyait qu'il allait le suivre sans rechigner, après la manière dont il les avait traités, lui et son père, il se mettait les griffes dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude !

Derek sembla réprimer sa colère. « Parce que je te l'ai dit. Viens. Je t'ai fait préparer une chambre à l'étage. Tu seras plus confortable. »

Stiles étrécit les yeux. « Pourquoi ? » Qu'est-ce qui provoquait cette soudaine générosité ? Le jeune Marqué trouvait ça très suspect. Il avait appris rapidement que la gentillesse demandait toujours une contrepartie. Personne n'était bon par simple vertu. Personne. Tous demandaient quelque chose en échange. Que pouvait bien vouloir la créature ?

Il faillit ricaner quand il vit son interlocuteur grincer des dents et prendre une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre. À peine quelques minutes avec lui hier soir, et une nuit dans les cachots, lui avaient suffi pour comprendre que la bête avait de gros problèmes de colère. Mais qu'il n'était pas spécialement violent. Stiles n'était pas près d'oublier les magnifiques griffes qui ornaient chaque doigt de leur hôte. Pourtant, malgré sa colère, son apparence et sa rudesse lors de son transport aux cachots, Stiles n'avait pas une égratignure.

Le garçon était généralement bon juge de caractère, et il ne ressentait pas de méchanceté pure venant de l'autre. C'est pourquoi il était en colère pour le traitement infligé à son père, mais il n'avait pas spécialement peur. Si leur hôte avait voulu leur faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Derek finit par répondre à la question. « Il a été porté à mon attention que... Je n'avais pas été le meilleur hôte jusqu'à maintenant. Et j'en suis navré. C'est pour cela que, pour que tu passes un meilleur séjour, je t'ai fait préparer une chambre qui sera hautement plus confortable que ces cachots humides. », répéta-t-il. Il se força à sourire sur la fin, ce qui ne fit qu'exhiber ses crocs proéminents.

Stiles eut un reniflement peu gracieux. « Non merci. Je préfère rester là. » Un grognement sourd résonna dans le cachot. Jon se réveilla à ce son et Stiles baissa les yeux sur lui.

« Arrêtez ça. Ça ne sert à rien de me grogner dessus, je n'ai pas peur de vous. Alors vous pouvez aller dormir vous-même dans cette chambre très confortable que vous m'avez fait préparer, je n'en veux pas. »

Derek se détourna et laissa échapper sa frustration en rugissant. Son âme-sœur était impossible ! Comment pouvait-il apprendre à se faire connaître, et se faire aimer, si Stiles ne lui laissait aucune chance ?

« Je pourrais t'y obliger. », répliqua-t-il. « Tu n'es qu'un humain frêle et encore jeune, et je suis bien plus fort que toi. Je pourrais t'y traîner de force. »

« Mais ça ne vous servirait à rien. Si vous êtes soudain gentil avec moi, c'est que vous attendez quelque chose en retour. M'obliger à quitter mon père, qui est blessé et malade par votre faute, ne fera que me rendre en colère. Et quand je suis énervé, je ne suis pas très agréable. Tout ce à quoi ça va vous servir, c'est me monter contre vous. Et sachez que je ne ferai jamais ce que vous voulez de moi si je suis contre vous. Alors vos petites offres de confort sont bien gentilles, mais ça ne résout rien du tout. » Et, sur ces mots, Stiles reporta toute son attention sur son père. Il écarta doucement les cheveux collés sur le front de son père par la sueur et passa doucement les doigts dans sa chevelure, murmurant des petits riens, pour rassurer son père avec le son monocorde de sa voix.

Derek l'observa quelques minutes. Ce n'étaient pas avec des offres de confort qu'il allait amadouer le jeune homme, il devait penser à autre chose. Mais quoi ? En voyant Stiles s'occuper de son père, il eut une illumination.

« Et si je libère ton père, tu resteras ? »

« Pour qu'il soit donné en pâture aux loups ? Non. Je préfère aller avec lui dans la forêt. »

Derek en avait assez. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire entendre de son âme-sœur. C'était bien sa chance, tomber sur l'homme le plus têtu qu'il ait connu ! Et il avait Jackson au château, c'était dire !

« Je te promets de le libérer et de le faire escorter à ton village. C'est toujours Alan Deaton le médecin ? »

A la mention du nom familier, Stiles releva la tête. « Vous connaissez Deaton ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton intéressé.

« En effet. Il m'a beaucoup aidé après... certains événements. Il m'a empêché de faire des choses graves. C'est grâce à lui si je suis à peu près civilisé aujourd'hui. »

Stiles ricana au terme _à peu près_. « Donc, Deaton ? Vous mèneriez mon père à lui ? Pour de vrai ? »

Derek acquiesça. « Je chargerai Camaro de cette mission. C'est ma carriole la plus rapide et en qui j'ai le plus confiance. »

Stiles hésita. D'un côté, il allait encore être séparé de son père, et il serait seul au château avec son étrange propriétaire. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre et, même s'il ne pensait pas être violenté, il y avait quand même beaucoup de risques. Sa nuit au cachot, bien qu'elle n'ait été qu'inconfortable tout au plus, en était une preuve. Qui pouvait lui dire que Derek allait tenir sa promesse de ramener son père au village ? Et puis, il venait à peine de le retrouver, il ne voulait pas le voir disparaître encore.

D'un autre côté, s'il acceptait la proposition, son père serait sauvé. Il quitterait la forêt, serait reconduit en toute sécurité et bénéficierait de l'aide médicale du meilleur médecin du comté. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était accepter de rester, et voir ce que la créature voulait de lui.

Au pire, il pourrait toujours s'échapper. Il était doué pour trouver des portes de sortie.

Un gémissement faible de son père le décida.

« Très bien. J'accepte. Libérez mon père, ramenez-le au village et assurez-vous qu'il reçoive des soins, et je resterai ici avec vous. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs semaines se passèrent ainsi. Stiles avait vu son père partir en carriole dans la forêt dès sa promesse faite, et il avait déménagé dans la chambre que Derek lui avait fait préparer. C'est vrai qu'elle était confortable. Le lit avait un matelas moelleux et des couvertures toutes duveteuses. Les meubles de la chambre étaient faits d'un bois clair et chaleureux, et les sols étaient recouverts d'épais tapis. Objectivement, il était bien. Il était nourri, copieusement nourri, même, et personne ne lui faisait de mal. Au contraire, Erica venait souvent dans sa chambre parler avec lui, et ils commençaient tous deux à développer des liens d'amitié.

Il s'était aussi pris d'affection pour Isaac, bien que ce dernier soit encore méfiant envers lui. Avec raison, peut-être. Stiles et Erica adoraient le faire tourner en bourrique.

Mais sa prison avait beau être confortable et luxueuse, c'était toujours une prison. Il ne pouvait pas sortir du château (heureusement, il avait appris que quelqu'un s'occupait de Roscoe) et il ne voyait pas grand monde. À part le chandelier et l'horloge, peu venaient lui parler. Il entendait souvent des chuchotements dans la cuisine, et reconnaissait régulièrement la voix grave du maître des lieux. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce, il ne voyait que le dos de son hôte qui disparaissait par une autre porte et un ensemble à thé qui lui envoyait des regards suspicieux.

En résumé, sa situation aurait pu être bien pire. Cependant, elle aurait aussi pu être mieux. C'est ce qu'il était en train de dire à Erica quand Derek pénétra dans la pièce.

« Je... », hésita Derek. « Bonjour. »

« Oh, il vit ! », répondit Stiles d'un ton sarcastique. « Je commençais à croire que vous aviez disparu. Depuis que j'ai accepté de rester, je ne vous ai pas vu une seule fois plus d'une minute. À croire que vous m'évitez... »

Derek rougit. « Non, je ne t'évite pas. Je te laisse le temps de t'acclimater. Est-ce que tu te plais au manoir ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton presque doux.

Stiles eu l'air surpris par cette réponse, comme s'il s'était attendu à des sarcasmes ou de la colère, comme ç'avait été le cas jusqu'à présent.

« Je... », répondit-il d'un ton hésitant. « La chambre est très belle, oui. » Puis, il reprit confiance en lui. « Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas le cœur à m'en réjouir. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour mon père. Je ne sais même pas s'il est bien arrivé, ni s'il va mieux. Est-il arrivé au village ? Il a été soigné ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup. »

Derek se contenta de partir sans un mot. Stiles soupira. Au temps pour la compagnie...

Il alla s'allonger sur son lit et posa un bras sur ses yeux. Il allait rester là, alors. À attendre que le temps passe...

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre à nouveau et Derek entra dans la pièce. Stiles souleva son bras et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il semblait cacher quelque chose devant son dos. Quand il vit que Stiles le regardait, il s'avança et montra ce qu'il avait derrière lui.

C'était un petit miroir à main, tout simple. Seules quelques arabesques ornaient le tour. Il tendit le miroir à Stiles, qui le prit avec une expression perplexe.

« Merci. », dit-il. « Mais il y en a déjà un sur la porte de l'armoire. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est un miroir magique. » Le _abruti_ resta silencieux, mais Stiles l'entendit quand même, et il se renfrogna. Comment était-il censé savoir ?

« Si tu prononces le nom d'une personne », continua Derek, « Tu pourras la voir dans ce miroir. »

À ces mots, Stiles se redressa d'un coup. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. », répondit-il avant de sortir, laissant de l'intimité au jeune homme.

Celui-ci se réinstalla sur le lit, les jambes croisées en tailleur, et prit le miroir entre ses deux mains, faisant bien attention à ne pas le faire tomber. Son cœur battait la chamade. Si Derek ne s'était pas moqué de lui, si vraiment il lui avait dit la vérité, alors il était sur le point de voir son père. Il était sur le point de voir comment il allait, s'il avait survécu à la forêt et si Deaton avait réussi à soigner sa jambe blessée.

« Jonas Stilinski », murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, une lumière blanche éblouissante sortit du miroir. Stiles ferma les yeux et détourna la tête pour se protéger. Quand il reposa son regard sur le miroir, il ne put retenir une expiration étonnée.

Là, dans le miroir, sous ses yeux, il voyait son père. Celui-ci avait l'air en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un que Stiles ne pouvait pas voir, mais elle semblait agitée. Il le voyait s'agiter, faire de grands mouvements de bras, et son visage trahissait son énervement. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça. Sa peau était blafarde et luisante de sueur, ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes sombres et le pli de sa bouche montrait son déplaisir. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front et semblaient gras, comme s'il n'avait pas pris soin de lui depuis longtemps.

L'inquiétude de Stiles monta en flèche. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Derek lui avait promis de veiller au bon rétablissement de son père, et il ne tenait vraisemblablement pas sa promesse ! Jon avait l'être d'être dans un état pire que quand le jeune homme l'avait quitté ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ! Il devait aller le voir, il devait aller prendre soin de lui !

Une partie de lui hésita. Il avait donné sa parole. Il avait promis de rester et aider Derek à faire ce pourquoi il avait besoin de lui. Cependant... En un sens, il était là depuis déjà plusieurs semaines et il n'avait presque pas vu Derek. Ce dernier lui avait dit vouloir attendre que Stiles s'adapte à son nouveau chez-lui, mais bon... Quelques semaines... Et puis, pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui ? Derek ne lui avait encore rien dit. Peut-être que la bête aimait avoir des jeunes gens chez lui ? Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement de la compagnie ? Depuis son arrivée, Stiles n'avait vu aucun visiteur. Il n'avait vu personne parler à Derek, aller le voir ou bien simplement s'enquérir de son bien-être. D'accord, il passait du temps dans sa chambre, mais il se promenait aussi énormément dans les autres parties du château. Enfin, celles auxquelles il avait accès, en tout cas.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il allait parler à Derek, certainement celui-ci comprendrait, surtout s'il lui promettait de revenir.

D'un pas décidé, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea dans l'aile du manoir qui abritait les appartements de Derek. En passant devant une fenêtre, il s'aperçut que la nuit commençait à tomber. Cela expliquait probablement pourquoi les couloirs étaient déserts, tous devaient être dans la grande salle à manger, ou en cuisine pour préparer le repas. Il avait une chance de trouver son hôte dans sa chambre, alors.

Toutefois, plus il s'enfonçait dans l'aile qu'il n'avait jamais visitée, plus il sentait l'appréhension monter en lui. Si le reste du château semblait abandonné en temps normal, cette aile était pire. Des traces de griffes ornaient les murs de pierre, les tableaux étaient carrément éventrés et les miroirs tous brisés. Les tapis au sol avaient l'air complètement mangés par les mites, et quand il marchait, de la poussière se soulevait.

En plus, il était complètement perdu. Il avait marché au hasard pendant de longues minutes, prenant des escaliers dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, et il ne savait pas où il était. Soupirant, il ouvrit une porte. Il verrait bien.

La pièce dans laquelle il entra semblait être un débarras. Des meubles cassés et des tapisseries complètement déchirées s'entassaient dans tous les coins et Stiles avait du mal à marcher sans écraser quelque chose. Un scintillement dans le fond attira son attention. Il continua à avancer, enjambant des meubles ou se baissant pour éviter des choses. Il finit par arriver devant une petite table ronde installée devant la fenêtre. Sur cette table, un napperon de dentelle. Et une cloche en verre au socle finement ouvragé. Fasciné, Stiles avança. Sous la cloche de verre se trouvait une rose. La rose lévitait. Stiles avança encore, jusqu'à avoir le nez presque collé sur la cloche. Non, rien ne semblait supporter la rose qui pourtant flottait doucement en émettant une douce lueur dorée.

Stiles savait qu'il ne devait pas. Il sentait instinctivement que la rose était la possession la plus prisée de tout le manoir, mais la curiosité était trop forte. Il souleva doucement la cloche de verre et la posa sur le sol à côté de lui. Quelques pétales étaient tombés et il en prit un entre deux doigts. Le pétale s'effrita et tomba en poussière. Fronçant les sourcils, il reporta son attention sur la fleur, juste à temps pour voir un autre pétale tomber. Il tendit la main pour toucher la rose. Ses doigts se rapprochèrent doucement, centimètre par centimètre.

Un rugissement terrifiant retentit.

Stiles sursauta et écarta rapidement sa main, mais le mal était fait. Il sentait un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et, quand il se retourna, il était nez-à-nez avec Derek.

Celui-ci avait perdu toute l'hésitation et la douceur qui le caractérisaient à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge et étaient emplis de rage. Il avait les lèvres retroussées, exhibant ses crocs à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Stiles.

Quand il vit qu'il avait l'attention du jeune homme, il gronda. « Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici. Si jamais tu reviens dans cette pièce, je t'arrache la gorge avec mes crocs. C'est compris ? »

Blafard, Stiles acquiesça. Il ne ressentait que de la sincérité provenant de Derek. Celui-ci était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il eut peur de lui.

Sans tourner le dos à Derek il sortit de la pièce, buttant et se cognant dans les meubles et les objets entassés.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui il se mit à courir. Sa fuite fut accompagnée par le bruit de meubles fracassés. Apparemment, Derek avait besoin de se passer les nerfs.

Stiles ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il dévala les escaliers et passa en trombe dans les couloirs. Il arriva enfin à une partie du château qu'il connaissait et il soupira de soulagement. Sans cesser de courir, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Dans sa hâte, il ne vit pas Erica qu'il bouscula. Celle-ci laissa échapper une exclamation étonnée, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était s'enfuir de ce château. Il ouvrit les lourdes portes de bois et se précipita à l'extérieur. Sans ralentir, il alla retrouver Roscoe et lui mit bride, selle et tout son équipement. Puis il lui monta sur le dos et lui donna un coup de talon pour le faire galoper.

Ce n'est qu'en passant le portail de fer forgé sous la lumière de la pleine lune qu'il se rendit compte que ses joues étaient humides. Il pleurait. Il se sentait trahi par la réaction de Derek. Au cours de leurs semaines ensemble, ils étaient arrivés à une sorte de cordialité quand ils se voyaient. Stiles commençait presque à apprécier son hôte. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Derek et l'agressivité dont il avait fait preuve à son égard, le fait qu'il était prêt à le tuer sans aucune hésitation lui faisait étonnamment mal.

Il se passa une main sur les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes et fit ralentir la jument. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le manoir.

Au loin, les loups hurlèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Non, je n'aime pas les fins à suspens... Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça :D On se retrouve le **30 novembre** pour la suite !


	5. Chapter 4

Coucou les gens ! Nous revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! Bonne lecture à vous ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espoir. Il avait du temps.

Désespoir. Elle était presque fanée.

Beauté. Son rouge brillait d'une manière surnaturelle sous les rayons de la pleine lune.

Laideur. Elle était le symbole vivant du maléfice pesant sur tout le manoir.

Derek contemplait la rose, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir toutes ces émotions contradictoires. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de devoir lutter, de devoir payer, de devoir sans cesse souffrir. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il ressentait cette injustice comme le poids du monde entier sur ses épaules. Il comprenait tellement Atlas, condamné à devoir porter la voûte céleste sur son dos sans jamais de répit. Il n'avait plus envie d'espérer. Il n'avait plus envie de subir fausses joies et désillusions. Ça lui avait fait trop mal la dernière fois. Il avait presque envie d'abandonner. Après tout, cela faisait près de quinze ans qu'il vivait ainsi, il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à sa condition. Il eut un frisson en pensant qu'il avait plus vécu en tant que bête qu'en tant qu'être humain.

Il regarda à nouveau la rose. Bientôt, il oublierait ce qu'était être humain. Il oublierait le rire fort de son père, la voix autoritaire, mais douce de sa mère. Il oublierait la soupe qu'elle lui faisait autrefois quand il était malade, ou la berceuse qu'elle lui fredonnait pour l'aider à s'endormir. Il oublierait les jeux dans les jardins du manoir, Laura. Laura, libre et heureuse. Laura, tellement pressée de grandir pour pouvoir accomplir ses rêves et changer le monde. Ou Cora, sa petite sœur tant aimée. Il oublierait ses ricanements quand elle essayait de marcher avant de retomber sur les fesses, la manière dont il était agacé, mais adorait secrètement quand elle lui bavait dessus tellement elle était contente de babiller la quelconque aventure qu'elle venait de vivre.

Bientôt, il n'aurait plus aucun espoir de se délivrer de sa malédiction, et il oublierait. Parfois, il se demandait si ce serait si mal. Après tout, si la sorcière lui avait lancé ce maléfice, à lui, c'était peut-être qu'il le méritait.

Pour tout avouer, s'il n'y avait eu que lui de maudit, il aurait abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Mais il devait penser à ses sœurs, à ses amis, à tout le château qui souffrait avec lui. Il devait séduire Stiles, le faire tomber amoureux de lui, lui faire dire ses sentiments. C'était la condition pour que tout s'arrange.

Finalement, il aurait préféré prendre la place d'Atlas. La tâche paraissait moins lourde.

Cependant il n'allait arriver à rien s'il restait là, à se morfondre. La première chose à faire, pensa-t-il, était d'aller s'excuser auprès de Stiles. Le jeune homme n'avait rien fait de mal, et Derek lui avait sauté dessus et avait réagi de manière complètement disproportionnée. Il avait une relation fort étrange avec cette fleur, et il n'avait pas du tout été raisonnable dans sa réponse.

Si Erica et Laura avaient un bon feeling quant à Stiles, c'est qu'il se devait de séduire son âme-sœur. C'était lui qui les sauverait. Il allait y arriver, même s'il devait ramper pour se faire pardonner.

Revigoré, il recouvrit la rose d'un drap qui traînait là. Il n'avait pas besoin du rappel constant sous les yeux, il savait maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire. De la poussière se souleva sous le mouvement ample, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il était maintenant un homme en mission.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'épousseter et enfiler une tenue plus seyante. Mais à peine eut-il passé la porte de ses appartements qu'Erica lui sauta dessus, l'air affolé.

« Derek ! Stiles s'est enfui ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles aurait dû mieux penser son plan. S'enfuir, très bien. C'était un bon début, mais il n'y avait que ça. Le début d'un plan. Tout pris par sa peur et sa colère, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre des vêtements chauds, par exemple, ni de la nourriture. Non, il était parti avec ce qu'il avait sur le dos, donc une simple cape, même pas bordée de fourrure. Au moins, ça lui aurait réchauffé le cou. Parce qu'avec le vent froid et la pluie, il allait être trempé avant même de sortir de la forêt.

Il n'avait pourtant pas eu le choix. Son père était affaibli et malade, et il avait besoin de lui. Il devait le retrouver, sans aucun répit. Et si la Bête ne voulait pas le laisser partir, si la Bête préférait le menacer, qu'il en soit ainsi. Stiles n'allait pas attendre sagement dans sa chambre que cette créature vienne disposer de lui. Promesse ou pas, il ne restait pas une seconde de plus dans cette maison.

Et tant pis si les quelques sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver pour le propriétaire des lieux étaient réduits à néant. Il n'était pas à une désillusion de plus.

Il se pencha légèrement pour caresser l'encolure de Roscoe. « Toi au moins, ma belle, tu ne m'abandonneras pas. », lui murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. La jument hennit, comme pour acquiescer, et continua d'avancer.

Stiles plissait les yeux pour essayer de voir devant lui mais, avec la pluie qui tombait abondamment, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer au-delà de cinquante centimètres devant lui. Il décida de faire confiance à Roscoe, elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'à présent.

Puis, les loups hurlèrent.

La réaction de la jument fut immédiate. Elle rua avant de partir au galop droit devant elle, n'écoutant pas Stiles qui tirait désespérément sur les rennes pour essayer de la ralentir. Roscoe, elle, voyait les ombres noires courir entre les arbres, se faufiler sous les racines et, finalement, lui couper la route. Les loups étaient énormes. Stiles en voyait deux devant, et il entendait les grondements de plusieurs encore sur les côtés et derrière. Il blanchit. Il n'allait pas réussir à s'en échapper. Il allait mourir là, dévoré par les loups. Personne ne le saurait, il serait seul, sa carcasse abandonnée aux charognards. Ou ce que les loups ne mangeraient pas, en tout cas. Tout comme Roscoe.

Il aurait dû rester au château. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de se calmer et de souffler un peu. Ce n'était peut-être finalement pas si grave, avec la Bête. Celle-ci allait croire qu'il s'était enfui et était en sécurité au village, tandis que son père allait croire qu'il était au château.

Roscoe bondit par-dessus les deux loups devant et galopa aussi vite qu'elle le put. Les loups se lancèrent immédiatement à leur poursuite, n'hésitant pas à faire claquer leurs mâchoires près des flancs de l'animal, l'affolant davantage encore. Stiles ne pouvait qu'essayer de s'accrocher aux rênes pour rester en selle, bringuebalé par les mouvements saccadés et rapides de sa monture.

Roscoe réussit à se débarrasser d'un en se cognant contre un arbre, écrasant ainsi le prédateur. Néanmoins ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Stiles fut désarçonné et tomba à terre, tandis que les rênes se prirent dans une branche, immobilisant la jument. Celle-ci assomma un autre loup d'un coup de sabots, mais un autre prit sa place immédiatement. Il lui sauta dessus et s'apprêtait à la mordre quand Stiles le frappa de toutes ses forces avec une branche qu'il avait ramassée par terre.

Mais le loup répliqua et s'agrippa à sa cape, le faisant choir au sol. Les trois loups se regroupèrent, vite rejoints par celui que Stiles avait assommé, qui se releva en secouant la tête.

Ils s'avancèrent doucement, baissant légèrement la tête en grondant. Stiles était foutu. Il n'avait plus sa branche, qu'il avait laissé échapper en tombant, pour se défendre, et Roscoe était coincée trop loin pour lui venir en aide.

L'un des loups passa à l'attaque. Stiles leva un bras devant son visage pour se protéger, même s'il savait que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. C'était son instinct de survie qui se mettait en route. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, les bras ballants, à se faire dévorer.

Or, la morsure tant attendue ne se produisit pas. Un rugissement retentit dans la forêt et, quand Stiles baissa son bras, ce fut pour voir la Bête devant lui. Elle était en train de se battre contre les loups pour lui sauver la vie. Sans se soucier des blessures que les prédateurs pouvaient lui infliger **,** elle se tenait là, debout devant lui, fière et protectrice. Jamais Stiles n'avait autant compris la maxime disant que le dos des chevaliers est la plus belle chose que l'on peut voir en temps de difficulté.

Sa respiration se coupa dans sa gorge. D'où lui venait cette pensée ? Depuis quand pensait-il à la bête en tant que héros ? Et pourquoi se dressait-elle comme ça devant lui ? Elle était venue le sauver ? Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, un sentiment chaud lui envahit la poitrine, le réchauffant dans toutes ses extrémités. Malgré ses menaces plus tôt, bien qu'il ait brisé sa promesse de rester au château, son hôte était venu pour le sauver. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de germer sur ses lèvres. Cependant, le sourire se mua bien vite en une expression horrifiée quand il vit les griffes d'un des loups lacérer le bras de son sauveur.

Cela n'empêcha pas celui-ci d'envoyer rouler son adversaire à quelques mètres. Un loup lui sauta sur l'épaule, plongeant ses dents dans sa chair, mais il réussit à s'en défaire sans aucune difficulté. Il envoya voler un autre contre un arbre et jeta un coup d'œil à ceux essayant de le contourner. Il retourna vers Stiles, s'agenouillant au-dessus de lui d'une manière protectrice. Il grogna en montrant les dents, faisant flasher ses yeux rouges.

La démonstration de domination, couplée à la raclée mise à... Stiles compta... Trois des loups suffit pour tous les faire fuir.

Stiles se retourna, doucement, pour plonger son regard dans celui de la Bête. De Derek.

Celui-ci s'écarta doucement de Stiles. Il se releva, puis s'effondra sans un mot.

Stiles en profita pour courir en direction de Roscoe. Il détacha les rênes de la branche dans laquelle elles étaient emmêlées et posa le pied sur l'étrier, prêt à monter en selle. Puis il hésita.

C'était l'occasion parfaite pour s'enfuir. Il pouvait aller voir son père, l'aider à le soigner et se libérer de sa parole. En même temps... Derek était revenu pour lui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, évanoui dans la forêt. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et s'agenouilla dans la boue pour pouvoir lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Hey ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Stiles recommença, avec le même résultat, et retourna Derek pour que celui-ci n'ait pas le visage dans la boue. Sa tunique était déchirée, les bords du tissu plein de sang. Or Stiles eut beau chercher, il ne vit pas de traces de blessure en dessous. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, avant de baisser le regard sur le bras passé en travers de ses genoux. Là, il grimaça. Quatre belles lacérations déchiraient la chair du membre de Derek.

Stiles se dépêcha d'enlever sa cape, l'enroulant aussi bien qu'il le put autour du bras de Derek. Puis, avec grande difficulté et une bonne dose de jurons, il le hissa sur le dos de Roscoe et reprit la route du château.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un rugissement retentit dans la pièce calme. Isaac et Erica, accompagnés de Laura et Cora, respectivement théière et tasse, eurent une grimace. Mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner un peu. Derek ressemblait tellement à un gamin quand il était comme ça, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été comme ça.

« Mais ça fait mal ! »

L'exclamation attira leur attention sur la scène à nouveau. Derek était assis dans son grand fauteuil, tiré vers le feu pour avoir de la lumière – et de la chaleur. Stiles était agenouillé à côté, un torchon mouillé dans la main.

Derek maintenait son bras blessé contre lui, refusant de le donner à Stiles pour que celui-ci puisse désinfecter les blessures. Non, Derek préférait le faire à l'ancienne : en léchant les lacérations.

Stiles eut un mouvement pour lui dire d'arrêter de faire ça. « Si vous restiez tranquille, vous auriez moins mal. », dit-il d'un ton péremptoire. Il prit le poignet de Derek et, sans se soucier de la grimace énervée de celui-ci, appliqua le torchon sur les blessures. Derek rugit à nouveau en reprenant son bras contre lui.

Puis il grogna, en montrant les dents : « Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! »

Stiles répliqua aussitôt : « Et si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur, je ne me serais pas enfui. »

Derek grogna à nouveau, de frustration cette fois. « Je te disais simplement de ne pas toucher cette rose. »

« Et moi, je vous dis que vous avez très mauvais caractère. »

Derek ne répondit rien. Stiles en profita pour reprendre son bras, appliquant à nouveau le chiffon dessus. Quand Derek fit un bruit de gorge, Stiles lui expliqua : « C'est de l'alcool. C'est normal que ça fasse mal. Mais vous me remercierez quand ça ne s'infectera pas. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous couper le bras pour éviter à la gangrène de s'installer. »

« Ça sera guéri demain matin. », répliqua Derek en mettant son bras hors de portée. Ça faisait mal, il n'avait pas l'habitude. « Les autres griffures sont déjà parties. Celles-là sont juste plus profondes. »

Stiles arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour plonger les yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur. « Eh bien je serais plus tranquille si je pouvais vous aider, comme vous m'avez aidé. S'il vous plaît ? »

Derek le fixa quelques instants avant de tendre son bras en silence. Pendant de longues minutes, on n'entendit que le bruit du liquide dans le bol et le crépitement du feu.

Puis : « Merci. De m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. », répondit Derek d'un ton doux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut comme si une étape avait été franchie ce jour-là. Stiles resta au château, mais il n'était plus seul. Derek le rejoignait volontiers la journée, et ils prirent l'habitude de dîner ensemble tous les soirs.

Derek était presque heureux. Il se sentait tomber amoureux du jeune homme de jour en jour, et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que ses sentiments soient partagés. De moins en moins pour que la malédiction soit rompue, et de plus en plus pour que Stiles accepte de rester de son plein gré avec lui.

Rien ne pourrait faire plus plaisir au jeune homme. Il commençait à réaliser que, s'il devait choisir entre redevenir humain ou garder Stiles, il choisirait Stiles. À chaque fois.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouva dans la cuisine, en compagnie de ses sœurs Laura et Cora, pour un 'conseil de guerre'. Il attendait patiemment que les deux jeunes femmes finissent de rire.

« C'est bon, maintenant ? », finit-il par s'exaspérer.

Cora renifla. « Tu nous excuseras, mais c'est pas tous les jours que notre frère nous demande des conseils... de cœur. », dit-elle en ricanant.

Derek grommela. « On se demande bien pourquoi. C'est tellement encourageant de savoir que vous allez vous moquer de moi. »

Laura finit par se calmer et donna un coup de bec à sa sœur pour qu'elle en fasse autant. « Désolé, Derek. Tu voulais donc des... conseils de cœur ? »

Derek grogna mais finit par acquiescer. « Oui. Je veux que Stiles tombe amoureux de moi. Je veux le séduire. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. »

« C'est sûr que c'est pas avec ta personnalité scintillante que tu vas le faire tomber sous ton charme. », gloussa Cora.

« Il faut que tu sois gentil. », essaya de l'aider Laura.

« Mais pas trop ! », ajouta Cora. « Une fille aime les mauvais garçons. »

« Cora, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Stiles n'est pas une fille. », la coupa la théière.

« Offre-lui des choses. », suggéra la tasse.

« Mais pas trop, sinon il va penser que tu essaies de l'acheter. », précisa Laura.

Elles continuèrent toutes les deux pendant de longues minutes, se coupant mutuellement la parole pour préciser de plus en plus de choses inutiles. Derek était complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait demandé à Isaac, mais l'horloge ne lui avait été d'aucune aide. Tout ce qu'il avait suggéré, c'était le « Lot classique des personnes qu'on essaie de séduire. Chocolats, fleurs, promesses qu'on ne tiendra pas. »

C'était donc impossible d'avoir un bon conseil dans ce manoir ? Il aurait dû demander à Erica. Elle l'aurait aidé, elle avait l'habitude. Elle entretenait après tout une liaison depuis quelques mois avec Boyd, l'une des bibliothèques. Comment ils faisaient, Derek ne voulait pas le savoir. Il refusait de penser à la logistique pour une histoire d'amour entre un chandelier et une bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque !

Derek savait ce qu'il devait faire !

Il partit en catimini, désireux de ne pas attirer sur lui l'attention de ses deux sœurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, il mit enfin son plan à exécution. Après le déjeuner, il guida Stiles dans une aile du château que le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais visité. Arrivé devant une immense double-porte, il lui demanda de fermer les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Stiles, confus.

« C'est une surprise ! », répondit Derek en souriant.

Stiles avait encore du mal à s'habituer à voir son hôte sourire. Ça faisait ressortir ses crocs, mais il trouvait ça étrangement mignon. Il commençait à s'habituer au visage étrange de Derek, à ses crocs, ses yeux, son nez épaté ou les poils qui lui descendaient le long des joues presque jusqu'au menton.

« Je ne vais pas me faire dévorer, n'est-ce pas ? », taquina-t-il.

Derek eut une moue faussement énervée. « Cette option devient de plus en plus tentante. Vas-tu fermer les yeux ? »

Stiles ricana, mais finit par obéir. Il entendit les portes s'ouvrir, et les mains de Derek se refermèrent sur les siennes, le guidant dans une pièce obscure. Il ne sentait rien d'autre que de la poussière et une odeur qu'il connaissait bien, mais n'arrivait pas à placer. « C'est bon, je peux les ouvrir ? »

Il frissonna quand Derek lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille. « Patience. »

Toutefois, la patience n'avait jamais été le genre de Stiles. Il aimait tout savoir, tout de suite, et il adorait fouiner. C'est pour ça qu'il était tellement utile à son père, il arrivait à faire des connexions auxquelles Jon ne pensait même pas. Cependant, pour Derek, il fit un effort.

Il faillit céder quand son visage fut éclairé d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Mais il tint bon.

Jusqu'à ce que Derek le prenne par la main pour le faire avancer de quelques pas. Puis, « C'est bon. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Stiles s'exécuta. Et ne put retenir une exclamation émerveillée.

Des livres. Tout autour de lui, partout. Où qu'il posât le regard, il voyait des livres. Les murs en étaient recouverts. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, ébahi, et ne put retenir un grand sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Derek se tenait immobile, à ses côtés. Puis il s'avança d'un pas. « Ça te plaît ? », finit-il par demander d'une voix hésitante.

« Vous plaisantez ? », répondit aussitôt Stiles d'une voix extatique. « C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue ! »

« En effet. », ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Derek, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon. « Tout ça est à toi, si tu veux. », ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Et il se retrouva avec Stiles dans les bras, les mains autour de sa nuque. « Merci ! Merci, c'était le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire ! »

Il ne répondit rien. Le petit sourire heureux sur ses lèvres suffisait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

À partir de ce jour, il n'était pas rare de voir Stiles et Derek disparaître ensemble. On les trouvait fréquemment dans la grande Bibliothèque, assis l'un près de l'autre sur de grands coussins qui garnissaient la pièce par endroits. Puis, au fil du temps, ils se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que le tableau habituel soit Stiles assis entre les jambes de Derek, le dos contre sa poitrine. Souvent, Derek avait le menton posé sur l'épaule de son compagnon et écoutait, les yeux fermés, Stiles lui faire la lecture. Souvent, le jeune homme intervenait et commentait, et cela faisait toujours rire ou sourire la Bête.

Généralement, il laissait un doigt griffu courir précautionneusement le long du triskèle tatoué sur le poignet du jeune humain.

La scène était paisible, et les domestiques ne se lassaient pas de les observer. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur Maître aussi heureux, et cela leur mettait du baume au cœur.

La rose continuait à perdre ses pétales, doucement, mais sûrement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Stiles se réveilla ce matin-là, rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Ou de ce qui était devenu l'ordinaire pour lui. Il se réveilla au son des oiseaux, il posa les pieds par terre. Remercia le tapis de lui apporter des chaussons. S'occupa de sa toilette. Se battit avec son armoire, Jackson, pour une tenue à mettre. Chantonna en rejoignant la salle à manger. Jeta, comme à son habitude, un petit coup d'œil par la large fenêtre.

Mais, au contraire des autres matins, il se figea. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

« Derek ? Derek ! Il faut absolument qu'on sorte ! »

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la neige dès le petit-déjeuner avalé. Au début, Derek était très hésitant. Comme si ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu de neige. Et c'était le cas. La dernière fois, c'était... C'était l'hiver juste avant sa malédiction. De la pluie, il en avait vu, oui, et pas qu'un peu. Il pleuvait constamment, été comme hiver, rendant le château humide et froid. Mais depuis que Stiles était là... Depuis que Stiles était là, réfléchit Derek, c'était comme si le château et les alentours recommençaient peu à peu à vivre.

C'était un signe, non ? Ça montrait qu'il était en train de faire les choses bien ? Il l'espérait. Parce qu'il était vraiment en train de tomber amoureux du jeune homme. Au début, il n'avait vu que la marque sur le poignet de son invité et il s'était dit qu'il devait tout faire pour le séduire. Ça aurait pu être Stiles, Jacques ou Tartempion, il aurait cherché à le séduire. Maintenant... Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que Stiles. Il était tombé amoureux de lui, de son sourire, ses rires, ses grains de beauté. Il était tombé amoureux de la manière dont il se déplaçait, l'humour qu'il avait. De sa façon de manger le pain, en enlevant la mie pour la garder pour la fin. De commenter les livres à voix haute, de sa manière de prendre des voix ridicules pour les personnages. Il était tombé amoureux de Stiles, en tant qu'être humain, en plus d'être amoureux de Stiles, son âme-sœur.

Il revint à lui en entendant les cris de Stiles. Celui-ci s'amusait à courir après les oiseaux, enjoignant Derek à le rejoindre. Celui-ci sourit et avança de quelques pas, avant de se raviser. Il fit un signe à Isaac avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

Bien vite, Isaac revint avec des graines pour nourrir les oiseaux. Stiles était aux anges. Les animaux suivaient le chemin qu'il traçait avec la nourriture jusqu'à lui, ils venaient même lui manger dans la main. Derek, lui, n'avait pas cette chance. Dès qu'il s'approchait d'un oiseau pour lui donner des graines, celui-ci s'envolait un peu plus loin. Il baissa les épaules, déçu.

Stiles s'en rendit compte et se retint de 'awww-er'. Il montra comment faire à Derek, doucement, en les attirant avec des graines par terre d'abord. Une nuée d'oiseaux, attirés par la nourriture, vint se poser sur lui et le plus vieux fut soudainement recouvert de plumes.

Stiles dut se détourner pour ne pas rire en plein visage de la pauvre créature qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et ce fut là qu'une révélation s'imposa à lui, comme la plus évidente des... eh bien, des évidences.

 _Je suis amoureux de lui. Je suis amoureux de Derek._

Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était arrivé, et surtout, comment il avait pu ne pas le voir venir.

Mais, entre deux livres, entre deux moments passés ensemble, le sentiment s'était peu à peu développé jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emplisse tout entier. Il en était presque arrivé à oublier son père. Son père, celui pour qui il faisait ça depuis le début ! Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Derek tourna alors la tête vers lui. Le mouvement fit s'envoler les oiseaux, sauf un, qui resta perché, bien confortable, sur sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant le changement d'attitude de Stiles. C'était comme si un axe de sa vie venait de légèrement basculer. Stiles avait l'air perdu.

« Stiles ? », lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant avec lui sur un banc auparavant déneigé. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui, tout va bien mon grand, t'en fais pas. », répondit Stiles avec un sourire forcé. Il était tendu, et Derek voyait bien que quelque chose le perturbait.

« Est-ce que tu es heureux, ici ? », questionna alors Derek. Il devait le savoir. Si Stiles n'était pas heureux, s'il ne se plaisait pas avec lui...

« Bien sûr que je suis heureux. », dit Stiles d'une voix douce. Mais Derek commençait à le connaître, maintenant. Il avait hésité avant de répondre. Un quart de seconde, peut-être, mais il avait hésité. Et il détournait légèrement le regard, préférant se concentrer sur sa joue. Cela voulait dire qu'il cachait quelque chose.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? », insista-t-il donc. « Je peux tout entendre, Stiles. » Ce n'était pas forcément vrai. Mais, pour Stiles, il pouvait faire l'effort.

Le jeune homme soupira. « C'est juste que... C'est mon père. Quand j'ai essayé de me sauver la dernière fois, c'est parce qu'il était malade. Et moi, je suis là à jouer dans la neige et vivre une belle vie pendant que lui souffre et a besoin de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Derek. »

Ces mots étaient comme autant de poignards dans le cœur de Derek. Parce qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Cela le condamnait sûrement, mais il ne pouvait agir autrement. Pas quand il s'agissait de Stiles. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il se résolut à prononcer les mots qui scelleraient son destin.

« Je te libère de ta promesse. Va rejoindre ton père, et va t'occuper de lui. »

La rose n'avait plus que deux pétales.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Non, ce n'est pas encore une fin à la mord-moi-le-noeud, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci, et un petit épilogue ^^ On se retrouve le **7 décembre** pour la suite ! Bisous sur vos genoux.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires ! On se retrouve en bas pour les annonces habituelles ! Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jon grommela en ouvrant les yeux. Où était-il ? Son dernier souvenir, c'était d'être retourné dans la forêt, seul. Personne n'avait voulu l'accompagner pour essayer de sauver Stiles. Personne ne l'avait cru, malgré tous ses efforts, quand il avait parlé de la Bête. Tous avaient ri en lui demandant si le démon qui avait marqué Stiles était enfin venu chercher son dû. Avant de spéculer longuement sur ce que Stiles était probablement en train de subir.

Il était inutile de préciser que cela n'avait pas du tout plu à Jon. Quand il avait compris qu'aucun des villageois ne le prenait au sérieux, même pas Théo, qui pourtant avait toujours l'intention d'épouser Stiles, le shérif avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et de s'en occuper seul.

Enfin, ancien shérif. Apparemment, les quelques jours qu'il avait passés dans la forêt, puis dans les cachots de la Bête, pour finir par revenir dans une carriole magique qui avait effrayé tout le monde, avaient suffi pour convaincre les habitants qu'il n'était pas digne de leur confiance. C'était un certain Bobby Finstock qui avait pris sa place. Cependant, à part hurler toute la journée en lançant sur ses adjoints des graines qu'il prenait dans sa poche, il ne faisait pas grand-chose.

Le docteur Deaton lui avait fortement déconseillé de retourner tout de suite en forêt. Sa jambe avait besoin de soins, et lui de repos. Mais son fils unique, tout ce qui lui restait de sa magnifique Claudia, était en danger. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser pourrir dans ces geôles infâmes. Parrish avait finalement décidé de quitter la ville, éprouvé par son épreuve en forêt. Il en avait aussi ras le bol de la mentalité de cette ville. Jon aurait aimé avoir l'aide de son meilleur adjoint, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Sortant de ses pensées, il regarda autour de lui. Oui, il était chez lui, dans son lit. Comment était-il arrivé jusque-là ?

La porte de la chambre grinça et il tourna la tête en direction du son. Il eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre.

Stiles.

Stiles était là ! Il était là, devant lui. Il le voyait de ses yeux... Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! », laissa-t-il échapper sous la stupéfaction.

Stiles se contenta de ricaner. « On les trouve inanimés dans la forêt, on les ramène, on les réchauffe, on les soigne et on leur prépare à manger. Est-ce qu'ils seraient un minimum reconnaissants ? Noooooon, bien sûr que non, pas du tout. Commençons tout de suite l'interrogatoire. Avant d'avoir fait un super câlin d'amour. J'aime ton attitude, papa. Très macho, bien dans le rôle d'homme de loi, j'adhère ! »

Jon rejeta les couvertures et sauta sur ses pieds. Ce petit malin voulait un câlin, il allait en avoir un. Tant pis s'il étouffait dans l'étreinte paternelle. Il le mériterait pour ses sarcasmes.

Toutefois, sa jambe lâcha sous lui et Stiles se précipita pour le rattraper et ainsi l'empêcher de tomber.

« J'aime quand un homme me tombe dans les bras sans que j'aie besoin de rien faire ! », plaisanta le plus jeune.

Jon se contenta de lui mettre une petite tape derrière la tête avant de refermer ses bras sur lui pour le serrer contre lui. Son fils lui avait manqué. Il avait pensé ne plus jamais le revoir et pourtant il était maintenant là, avec lui. Sain et sauf, libéré de cette maudite Bête.

En parlant de Bête...

« Comment as-tu réussi à t'enfuir ? », demanda Jon.

« Je ne me suis pas enfui. Derek m'a laissé partir. », répondit Stiles d'un air triste.

Jon fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce ton...

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Derek n'est pas un monstre, tu sais. Il est plutôt charmant, dans son genre et, sous son apparence un peu hirsute, c'est un vrai tendre. Il a une bibliothèque immense, tu sais. Et il aime quand je lui fais la lecture. Il ne se moque pas des voix que j'adore donner, même si Roméo avec une voix nasillarde, c'est ridicule. Ça le fait rire quand je raconte des bêtises ou que je fais l'idiot. Et il ne dit rien quand je mange mon pain en trois étapes. Au contraire. Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il aime ce qu'il voit. Tu sais à quel point ça change ? Il n'a pas essayé de me modeler, il n'a pas essayé de me changer, il ne m'a pas jugé. Il s'est contenté de me regarder être moi, et il a apprécié le résultat. Et puis, quand je lui ai dit que tu avais besoin d'aide, il m'a libéré de mon engagement pour que je puisse venir m'occuper de toi. Sans même me faire promettre de revenir, sans savoir s'il me reverrait un jour. Il est gentil comme ça, tu vois. »

Stiles se tut, les joues légèrement rosées. Après quelques minutes de silence, il reprit.

« Papa. Je sais que ça va te paraître dingue, mais je crois que je l'ai- »

Des coups à la porte le coupèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Théodore Raeken se sentait furieux. Furieux et trahi. Stiles lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. D'abord il refusait de répondre à sa demande en mariage alors qu'il lui faisait pourtant l'honneur de l'aider à se hisser bien plus haut dans l'échelle sociale que ce qu'il pourrait être tout seul. D'accord, c'était intéressé. Il gagnerait bien du prestige à fréquenter aussi intimement quelqu'un de maudit sans en souffrir de conséquences fâcheuses. Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'à force d'être marié à quelqu'un de normal (même si Théo se considérait bien supérieur à la normale), Stiles réussirait à contrer sa malédiction. Pour être honnête, même si cela n'arrivait pas... Le physique de Stiles compensait très largement ce petit sortilège. Le sacrifice d'avoir un prestige légèrement moindre (il ne doutait pas de lui pour réussir à compenser cette perte par lui-même) n'était rien comparé à l'opportunité de pouvoir avoir les lèvres de Stiles drapées autour de lui tous les soirs.

Mais, non content d'avoir eu l'audace de presque refuser sa demande en mariage, Stiles avait ensuite eu le culot de disparaître pendant de longues semaines sans donner aucune nouvelles. Les fables que ce vieux fou de Jon racontait à propos d'une bête affreuse et d'un château maudit au milieu des bois n'étaient que ça. Des affabulations pour couvrir la lâcheté de son fils qui avait préféré fuir plutôt qu'assumer ses responsabilités en devenant Monsieur Stiles Raeken.

Cependant, Théo était un homme bon, qu'on se le dise. Il pouvait comprendre que Stiles eût été impressionné. Après tout, il y avait de quoi. Il était même prêt à lui pardonner sa faiblesse. Le manque de courage du jeune homme voulait après tout dire qu'il n'oserait pas vraiment lui tenir tête une fois qu'ils seraient époux.

Sûr de lui, il frappa à la porte de la maisonnée Stilinski. L'un de ses associés lui avait dit avoir vu Stiles rentrer à cheval avec son père un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il faudrait qu'il songe faire quelque chose à propos de cette jument, d'ailleurs. Il ne l'aimait pas. Quand ils seraient mariés, elle devrait partir. Définitivement, si possible. Derrière lui, un cercle de ses plus fidèles associés. Ils avaient tous voulu être là quand Stiles dirait finalement oui.

Il avait tellement hâte que tous le voient pardonner à Stiles, et Stiles tomber à ses pieds sous la reconnaissance. Parce que pour lui, il était évident que Stiles allait se rendre compte de l'honneur qu'il lui faisait, à un moment ou un autre. Et si non... Eh bien, il y avait d'autres méthodes pour discipliner un époux trop rebelle.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Stiles apparut dans l'encadrement, mais il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Envolée même la politesse de façade qu'il affichait pourtant toujours quand Théo lui parlait.

« Théo. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Le _encore_ n'était pas dit, mais le jeune homme l'entendit très bien. Et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce Marqué ? Il ne se rendait donc vraiment pas compte qu'il était en train de gâcher sa vie à le repousser sans cesse ? Que croyait-il pouvoir avoir, en dehors de lui ? Personne n'était assez téméraire, ni assez fou, pour vouloir s'associer avec lui. Il préférait donc une vie de solitude et de malheurs ?

« Eh bien, Stiles. », dit Théo avec un sourire. « Je vois que tu es de retour de ta petite escapade dans la nature ! Tout comme ton père, d'ailleurs. Tu sais, les villageois se sont fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Je pense que quelque chose s'est déréglé dans sa tête, malheureusement. »

Stiles soupira. « J'ai autre chose à faire que te voir insulter mon père. Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à me dire, au revoir. » Et il claqua la porte.

Trop, c'était trop. Théo ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra dans la maison d'un pas lourd, les poings serrés. Ce petit sacripant ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'il n'avait pas le choix ? Tout avait déjà été décidé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire oui et ouvrir les cuisses, ce n'était pas bien compliqué, quand même, non ? Bon sang, une _femme_ aurait compris depuis bien longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez Stiles ?

Il rattrapa le jeune homme et l'empoigna par le bras, lui faisant faire volte-face violemment.

« Écoute-moi bien, maintenant. », dit-il d'un ton menaçant, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Stiles. « Tu penses peut-être avoir encore le choix, mais tu ne pourrais pas te tromper plus. Tu vas m'épouser, que tu le veuilles ou non, et ça va arriver très vite. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tout le village est avec moi. Tout le monde attend que je brise ta malédiction en te baisant assez souvent. Pas pour toi, non, te fais pas d'idées. Tout le monde se fiche de toi, tu n'es qu'un maudit. Mais, tu sais, la réputation du village... On ne peut pas abriter un Marqué encore bien longtemps, tu vois. Du coup, tu vas faire quoi ? Te sauver encore une fois, comme un lâche ? Te refaire capturer par... Comment dit ce vieux fou, déjà ? Par _La Bête ?_ Tu penses que rester prisonnier d'un monstre est mieux, peut-être ? »

« Bien sûr que non que je n'ai pas envie de rester prisonnier d'un monstre toute ma vie. », répondit Stiles d'un ton pétulant. « C'est pour cette raison que jamais je ne t'épouserai ! »

La réaction de Théo ne se fit pas attendre. Il jeta Stiles par terre, comme s'il ne pouvait même plus le toucher, et il le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Et puis... », continua Stiles sans se démonter, comme si les violences de Théo ne le touchaient même pas. « La Bête, comme tu l'appelles, existe bel et bien. Et il est doux, tendre, intelligent et intuitif, tout ce que tu n'es pas. Donc oui, je préférerais mille fois l'épouser lui, plutôt que toi. »

Théo ricana d'un air dédaigneux. « Oui, bien évidemment. Une Bête avec des crocs, des griffes, et des yeux cruels. Continue de te raconter ça, Stiles, peut-être qu'un jour, ça deviendra vrai. »

« Oh, mais je peux te le prouver. », répondit Stiles, furieux. Il se releva et alla fouiller dans son sac pour en ressortir un miroir à main. Théo se retint de ricaner. Qu'est-ce que Stiles faisait avec un objet si féminin ? Où avait-il trouvé ça ?

« Ce miroir est magique et m'a été donné par celui que tu appelles si cavalièrement _La Bête_. Il peut te montrer ce que tu désires. »

Stiles regarda le miroir d'un air tendre pendant une seconde. Théo fronça les sourcils. L'incertitude commençait à monter en lui. « Miroir, montre-moi la Bête. »

Aussitôt, le miroir dégagea une forte lumière blanche, obligeant les deux hommes à détourner les yeux. Quand la lumière se fut dissipée, Théo posa les yeux dessus. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

C'était un monstre. Le front posé à une fenêtre, ses yeux rouges se reflétaient dans la vitre, dotés d'un halo surnaturel. Sa bouche ne se fermait pas entièrement, laissant entrevoir ses crocs acérés. Des poils descendaient le long de sa mâchoire et son arcade sourcilière semblait écrasée, se fondant dans un nez épaté. La main, posée sur la vitre à côté du visage, était poilue et pourvue de griffes noires.

Il semblait émaner une profonde tristesse de cette Bête. Quand Théo la voyait, elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse, juste monstrueuse. Puis il posa le regard sur Stiles et vit la tendresse et... l'affection dans ses yeux. Son promis avait des sentiments pour cette chose. Il ne pouvait laisser ça se produire.

Hargneux, il arracha le miroir des mains de Stiles et sortit de la maison.

« Mes amis ! », déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. « J'ai une révélation à vous faire. Ce vieux fou de Jon avait raison. Il y a vraiment un monstre féroce dans nos forêts ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! La Bête va emporter vos enfants, elle viendra les dévorer la nuit ! Elle s'en est déjà pris aux Stilinski, ne l'oublions pas ! »

« Oui, mais les Stilinski, c'est pas grave ! », répondit une voix dans l'assemblée.

Théo se redressa. « On parle de mon promis ! Et ça commence par eux, mais ce sera au tour de qui, après ? Il va détruire le village si nous ne l'empêchons pas. Allez-vous laisser faire ça ? Moi pas ! À vos armes, et partons au combat. Il faut tuer la Bête ! »

Si on devait reconnaître une qualité à Théo, c'est qu'il avait un charisme certain, et un certain talent d'orateur. Très vite, il avait la foule sous son emprise et très vite, tous étaient convaincus que la Bête était le plus grand fléau qui puisse s'abattre sur eux.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Raeken », une procession était prête. Torches, armes, volontaires, tous les hommes du village étaient rassemblés sur la place du marché.

« Théo ! Je te l'interdis ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire, tu ne toucheras pas à la Bête ! », s'écria Stiles. Mais il pouvait sentir qu'il ne contrôlait rien. En quelques minutes à peine, Théo avait réussi à embobiner la foule et, aidé par le fanatisme religieux des habitants, il pouvait leur faire croire n'importe quoi.

La preuve. Il suffit de dire que Stiles avait été envoûté par le monstre pour que les habitants l'enferment dans sa propre cave avec son père, pourtant encore faible et malade.

Les villageois avaient une mission. Ils allaient tuer la Bête.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Il l'a laissée partir, il l'a laissée partir ! », s'exclama Laura la théière d'une voix désespérée. « Nous ne serons jamais délivrés. La rose n'a plus qu'un pétale. Nous allons tous restés comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

« Il aurait mieux valu que Stiles ne vienne jamais au château. Au moins, on n'aurait pas eu l'espoir de s'en sortir. », répondit Isaac en se lamentant.

Soudainement, Scott le repose-pied se mit à aboyer. Erica, Isaac et Jackson, l'armoire de la chambre de Stiles, se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. La lueur dansante de dizaines de torches éclairait la frondaison d'une lumière orangée.

Ils se regardèrent tous trois d'un air ébahi. Que se passait-il ?!

Puis, Erica remarqua l'homme en tête. « Là, regardez ! Il a le miroir de Derek ! »

« Nous sommes attaqués ! », s'exclama Isaac d'un air affolé. « Que va-t-on faire ? »

« Il faut prévenir Derek, pour commencer. », répondit Erica. « Je m'en charge, si vous voulez. Jackson, Isaac, il faut prévoir un plan de défense. On ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous veulent mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas bon. Derek avait donné le miroir à Stiles pour qu'il puisse se souvenir de lui. Que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait veut probablement dire qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Stiles. Il faut en savoir plus. »

Jackson se rapprocha. « Okay, écoutez-moi, j'ai un plan. », dit-il alors qu'Erica s'éclipsait pour aller prévenir Derek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Tout est ma faute. », se lamenta Stiles. « Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Jon se rapprocha avec difficulté de son fils pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. La Bête n'avait été qu'hostile avec lui mais, avec le recul, il pouvait comprendre. Et savoir qu'il s'était bien occupé de son fils, qu'il lui avait tant donné et que Stiles avait des sentiments pour lui... Eh bien, ça changeait la donne.

Depuis la mort de Claudia, Stiles était tout ce qui lui restait, et il s'était toujours promis qu'il le soutiendrait, lui et ses choix, quels qu'ils soient.

Si Stiles pensait que la Bête... Que Derek méritait d'être sauvé, qu'il en soit ainsi. Jon ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver. Même s'il ne comprenait pas, même s'il ne voyait pas ce que Stiles pouvait en retirer.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Nous penserons à quelque chose. », répondit-il en serrant son fils contre lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les clameurs des assaillants étaient maintenant aux portes du château.

« Vous pouvez prendre tout ce que vous voulez dans cette maison. », harangua Théo. « Mais n'oubliez pas, la Bête est à moi ! J'accrocherai sa tête sur mon mur au milieu de tous mes autres trophées. »

Les villageois hurlèrent en réponse et entreprirent de défoncer les battants de bois. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de mener leur tâche à bien que la porte s'ouvrit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles était en train de regarder ce qui pourrait lui être utile dans la cave, ce qui pourrait l'aider à sortir, quand il entendit un raclement en provenance de la porte.

Il se retourna, brandissant devant lui le balai qu'il avait trouvé abandonné sous une vieille bâche. Les raclements parurent durer de longues minutes avant que, finalement, une voix s'élève. « Tu peux ouvrir la porte, là ? »

Stiles essaya d'actionner la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit. Il souleva le battant et monta les quelques marches lui permettant de sortir, tombant nez-à-nez avec Cora, la petite tasse et sœur de Derek.

« Cora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda Stiles d'un ton ahuri.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir sans tout faire pour m'assurer que tu reviendrais ? Je me suis glissée dans ton sac. Comme ça, tu aurais au moins été obligé de me ramener chez moi ! »

Stiles sourit à l'audace de la tasse. Toutefois, une autre chose le préoccupait. « Comment tu as fait pour ouvrir ? »

Cora soupira d'un air blasé. « Ton Théo, là, il est complètement con. C'est bien beau de t'enfermer si c'est pour laisser tomber les clés à côté de la porte... Je t'aurais délivré en une seconde, comme la _badass_ que je suis, mais bon, sans bras ni mains... T'as de la chance que je sois particulièrement douée avec ma bouche. » Elle ponctua ces derniers mots d'un clin d'œil coquin.

Stiles essaya de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble à voir une tasse faire des sous-entendus graveleux. Il se retourna vers son père, qui lui fit un geste de la main en direction de la porte.

Exact. Il avait un amoureux à sauver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Théo et ses complices pénétrèrent dans le château, ils se figèrent le temps d'estimer leur environnement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, rien. Le lieu semblait être désert. Ils s'avancèrent de quelques pas.

Son instinct criait à Théo que quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Tout était calme. Il s'avança encore au milieu des meubles et autres bric-à-brac qui encombraient la grande entrée, ses hommes sur les talons.

Il était presque arrivé au grand escalier quand il entendit un grincement de bois derrière lui, puis un cri. Il se retourna prestement, mais rien.

Il inspecta les environs pendant de longues minutes, tout comme ses sbires. Ses tripes lui criaient de sortir pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais il avait une leçon à enseigner à un monstre, il devait rester.

Il reprit sa marche, plus rapidement qu'avant. Il arriva devant l'escalier, posa le pied sur la première marche.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une armoire écrasa un homme. Une malle en avala un autre. Un portemanteau en transperça un troisième. Des chaises en firent tomber un autre encore dans le vide.

Les complices de Théo ne pouvaient rien faire. C'était un carnage.

Théo, lui, n'était nulle part en vue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek regardait par la fenêtre de sa tour, les yeux fixés sur l'allée menant au manoir. Il savait que son château était assiégé, il avait entendu les chants de guerre des assaillants, mais... Il n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir. Quand Stiles était parti, quand il l'avait libéré de son serment, c'était comme si le jeune homme avait emporté avec lui le cœur de Derek. Sa capacité à ressentir les émotions.

Parce que Derek ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait que Stiles ne reviendrait pas. Ou en tout cas, pas à temps pour tous les sauver. La rose était presque entièrement fanée, il ne restait qu'un petit pétale qui pouvait tomber d'un moment à l'autre.

Alors, ça changeait quoi, s'ils se faisaient attaquer ? S'il se faisait tuer ? Il avait confiance en sa maisonnée, il savait qu'ils pouvaient se défendre. Néanmoins... est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine ? Vivre pour l'éternité dans cette peau de bête... Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'y faire. Voir Stiles vieillir et mourir alors que lui restait là, inchangé. Non. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Un bruit de l'autre côté de la pièce le fit se retourner. Un homme pénétra dans la chambre. Ce Théo dont Stiles lui avait tant parlé, probablement.

Derek gronda en montrant les dents. Mais Théo ne bougea pas, restant planté où il était. Alors Derek se détourna à nouveau, occultant la présence de l'intrus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche lui transperce le flanc.

Il rugit sous la douleur avant de se retourner à nouveau vers l'intrus, qui avançait avec prudence.

Derek pouvait le tuer. Facilement, d'un coup de griffes bien placé. Mais il ne pourrait pas faire face à Stiles en sachant qu'il avait tué. Il était déjà un monstre, il ne pouvait pas devenir un tueur.

Alors il s'échappa par la fenêtre, grimpant sur les toits. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait jouer à chat assez longtemps pour que Théo se lasse – improbable – ou qu'il se rende compte qu'il était tout seul et abandonne.

Théo le suivit.

La pluie commença à tomber pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles arriva au château au galop, Cora installée dans un repli de sa cape. La jeune tasse avait été d'une aide précieuse pour éviter les obstacles de la forêt et ils avaient avancé au moins deux fois plus vite que si Stiles avait essayé de revenir seul.

Quand il arriva dans le hall, le spectacle qui l'attendait lui provoqua des haut-le-cœur.

Des corps, partout. Il les reconnaissait tous. Il ne les appréciait pas, mais il les connaissait.

Erica se présenta devant lui. « Je tiens à dire que je ne me sens absolument pas coupable de ce qu'on a fait. » L'expression sur son visage tendait pourtant à démentir cette information.

Stiles se pencha et tendit la main. Erica sautilla jusqu'à être sur sa paume et le jeune homme se releva en l'enfermant comme il put dans une étreinte. « Je ne t'en veux pas. Ils venaient pour tous vous tuer. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« Mais c'est pas fini. », s'affola Erica. « Théo en a encore après Derek, il a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à lui ! »

La panique étreignit le cœur de Stiles. Théo était l'un des meilleurs chasseurs qu'il connaissait. S'il avait réussi à en réchapper, il était après Derek. Et il allait probablement l'avoir.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un rugissement de douleur résonna entre les murs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek avait beau tout faire pour semer Théo, celui-ci était tenace. Il passait de toit en toit, de corniche en corniche, sans effet. L'exercice devenait de plus en plus difficile, les tuiles commençaient à glisser avec la pluie.

La nuit était tombée exceptionnellement tôt, comme si le monde voulait cacher ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Derek, dissimulé parmi les gargouilles ornant la bordure du toit, sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment de malaise grandissait de plus en plus au creux de son ventre.

Voyant une ombre approcher, il retint sa respiration. Théo passa devant lui sans le voir, et Derek en profita pour rebrousser chemin.

Mais c'était apparemment une ruse du chasseur. Derek sentit soudainement un poids sur son dos. Théo lui avait sauté dessus.

Derek se démena comme un beau diable pour faire lâcher prise à son assaillant, et il réussit à se dégager.

Théo se saisit de la massue qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant pendue à la ceinture.

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent comme dans un brouillard. Derek n'était conscient que des coups que Théo essayait de lui porter et qu'il évitait.

Finalement, il réussit à renverser la situation et referma sa main sur la gorge du chasseur.

Le visage déformé par la rage et l'adrénaline, il le bascula au dessus du vide en grognant sans discontinuer.

Théo se saisit du poignet de Derek à deux mains. « Non ! Je t'en supplie, ne me lâche pas ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas me laisser m'écraser au sol ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? », répliqua Derek en claquant des mâchoires.

« Parce que, parce que... Je t'en prie, je te le demande à genoux... »

Petit à petit, le visage de Derek se dérida. Il reposa Théo sur la corniche. « N'oublie pas que tu es en vie simplement parce que je l'ai décidé. Pars d'ici, et ne reviens jamais. »

Théo déglutit difficilement et acquiesça. Tout plutôt que mourir.

« Derek ! »

Derek releva vivement la tête en entendant la voix de Stiles. Le jeune homme était sur un balconnet les surplombant. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Stiles était revenu !

Il se mit à escalader les tuiles glissantes, les yeux rivés sur son âme-sœur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

Finalement, finalement, il arriva à sa hauteur. « Tu es là ? », murmura-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Pour toi, toujours. », répondit Stiles avec ferveur.

Derek se hissa à moitié sur la rambarde pour être à la hauteur du jeune homme. Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains, s'approchant doucement de lui.

Stiles avait l'air bouleversé. « J'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas arriver à temps ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Derek. Derek, je t'ai- »

Si Stiles termina sa phrase, Derek ne l'entendit pas. Une douleur soudaine et insoutenable flamboya dans sa poitrine. Il vit les yeux de Stiles s'écarquiller d'horreur. Il trébucha en arrière, retenu de justesse par son compagnon.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Théo, et la lame qu'il lui avait plantée dans la poitrine, tomber du toit.

Puis tout devint noir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilàààààààààààààà l'histoire est terminée ^^ Je suis contente que vous m'ayi – quoi ? Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu ^^ Une fin... Ah, oui, cette fin ? Je l'aime bien, moi, pas vous ? …. Bon, okay. J'essaierai de voir si je peux vous faire un épilogue... Si vous insistez... De toute manière, il est déjà écrit, donc bon. On va dire. XD

On se retrouve donc mercredi prochain, le 14 décembre, pour la fin de cette histoire ! Merci à vous, plein de gros poutoux à vous, surtout sur vos coudes. Tu t'y attendais pas, hein, AngeliqueBucaille *clin d'oeil*


	7. Épilogue

Vous êtes vraiment adorable, pour de vrai sérieusement ! Je n'avais pas vu autant d'engoument pour cette fic depuis le premier chap, au moins ! Alors franchement, merci à vous !

Pour vous remercier, et aussi pour fêter l'anniversaire de **Dark Willoow** , je vous poste le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue, en avance ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant que vous avez apprécié jusque là, peut-être même plus encore !

On se retrouve en bas pour les petites annonces ! Bises !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles crut que son monde s'arrêtait quand il vit Derek tomber en arrière, poignardé en pleine poitrine par Théo. Il réussit à le rattraper à temps et, sans prêter attention au hurlement d'épouvante de Théo tombant du toit, il le hissa comme il put sur le balcon, en sécurité.

« Derek ? », essaya de le réveiller Stiles. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui sans faire garde au sang qui macula immédiatement son pantalon. Il avait des choses plus importantes à penser. Comme réveiller son amour.

La créature ne répondit pas. Stiles l'appela encore une fois. Il essaya de le réveiller en lui tapotant les joues, rien.

Il se sentait paniquer de plus en plus. Non. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Théo ne pouvait pas lui avoir pris son homme. Il se refusait de le croire.

Les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux, mais il refusait de les laisser couler. Derek n'était pas mort, il en était absolument hors de question.

Il empoigna la veste de Derek sans se soucier du sang qui coulait. Il le secoua. Mais Derek n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux.

Les membres de la maison commençaient à converger dans la pièce. Au premier plan, Isaac, Laura, Erica et Cora regardaient la scène avec tristesse. Tous les quatre commençaient à prendre en compte l'éventualité que leur frère et ami soit mort. Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, cherchant du réconfort pour essayer de supporter cette épreuve.

Stiles, lui, ne bougeait plus. Il restait là, les bras le long de son corps, à regarder longuement le torse de Derek. Il se soulevait encore, mais de plus en plus faiblement.

Puis il ne bougea plus.

Cela sembla être le déclencheur pour Stiles. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et il s'effondra contre la poitrine de Derek.

Ses amis le regardaient sans rien dire sangloter contre le corps de Derek. Puis sa voix s'éleva, rauque et cassée. « Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Derek. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, tout seul ? Reviens, je t'en prie. Je t'aime. »

Le dernier pétale de la rose était tombé.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent tous immobiles, en silence.

Ils devaient essayer de commencer à accepter la mort de Derek. Ils devaient accepter pour avancer.

Stiles se le refusait. Il refusait d'y penser. S'il gardait ses yeux fermés et le visage caché dans ses bras, alors il pouvait se convaincre que Derek ne faisait que dormir.

Un hoquet de stupeur lui fit relever les yeux.

Les objets commençaient à changer. Les petits objets grandissaient, les grands rétrécissaient. Ils reprenaient taille et apparence humaine. Lentement, doucement, sans fumée ni fanfare. Mais le changement était visible à l'œil nu.

Un grognement sous lui lui fit baisser les yeux vers Derek.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut le sang. Ou plutôt, l'absence de sang. La flaque qui s'était étendue sous eux semblait comme aspirée, comme si le temps remontait et que Stiles voyait les événements arriver à l'envers.

Puis les poils le long des mâchoires, ainsi que la barbe de Derek, disparurent doucement, comme s'ils rentraient dans la peau. La racine des cheveux recula pour laisser place à un front lisse que deux sourcils ornaient soudain. Le nez se redressa, les rides s'effacèrent.

Les griffes se transformèrent en ongles, les crocs en dents.

Ce n'était plus une créature, étendue sous les bras de Stiles, mais un jeune homme.

Stiles rougit. Un jeune homme presque nu puisqu'il avait aussi perdu de la carrure. Il restait musclé, bien sûr, mais il était musclé à échelle humaine, ce n'était plus une bête.

Puis il le sentit sous ses doigts.

Un léger frémissement. Qui s'approfondit de plus en plus.

Baboum. _**Baboum.**_

Jusqu'à ce que ce soit un battement fort et puissant qui résonnait dans la poitrine de Derek.

Puis, Stiles vit la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent. Stiles plongea son regard dans celui vert d'eau de son compagnon.

Tous deux s'observèrent quelques instants avant que, soudainement, Stiles ne puisse plus se retenir.

Il se jeta sur Derek pour couvrir ses lèvres des siennes.

Derek se recula immédiatement. « Attention, les crocs ! » , gémit-il.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Quels crocs ? »

L'incompréhension se lut dans les yeux de Derek. Alors Stiles lui prit la main et la porta à hauteur de regard.

La stupéfaction remplaça rapidement toute autre émotion chez l'ancienne bête Derek passa alors de longs instants à s'observer sous toutes les coutures, tâtant et retâtant ses dents et ses sourcils. Cela faisait près de quinze ans qu'il n'en avait plus, alors Stiles le laissa faire.

Finalement, Derek laissa échapper un petit rire. Avant de prendre Stiles dans ses bras et de se relever rapidement, faisant tourner son âme-sœur autour de lui.

Enfin, leurs deux bouches se rencontrèrent.

Jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne se recule. « Non, franchement, te voir rasé de près, ça fait bizarre. Tu ne veux pas te laisser pousser la barbe ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On raconte que, par un beau soir d'octobre, toute la région sembla soudainement se rappeler d'un château dans les bois à la frontière du comté de Beacon. Personne ne semblait savoir pourquoi les Hale avaient été oubliés pendant près de quinze ans.

Mais les habitants du comté défilèrent au château pour payer leurs respects au seigneur de la région. À Beacon Hills, un médecin souriait, heureux de voir que ses protégés étaient enfin heureux.

L'histoire n'en dit pas plus. On peut supposer qu'ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, dans le calme et la tranquillité d'une maisonnée qui s'est enfin retrouvée.

« Stiiiiiiiiiiles ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! », rugit Derek en enlevant les fleurs de sa barbe.

Ah. Ou pas.

 **FIN**

Et voilà, le mot est posé ^^ FIN. Ça me fait tout drôle ! Mais je ne vous abandonne pas. Si vous aimez les aliens, les princes et les gardes du corps, restez connectés ! On se retrouve dès mercredi pour ma prochaine traduction ! Il s'agit d'un Sterek... Dans l'espace ! Pour ceux qui connaissent le jeu vidéo _Mass Effect_ , venez ! XD Par contre, il sera posté exclusivement sur ArchiveOfOurOwn (AO3), à la demande de l'auteur. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous communiquerai les liens sur ma page facebook ! BISOUS A VOUS SUR VOS JOUES !


End file.
